iWant Him
by RafaelDelaCruz
Summary: Carly and Sam have been into serious and childish fights over the series, and their friendship was always saved by Freddie, but what if they realize they've both fallen in love with Freddie after all these years and fight for him? Rated T for language, mere violence and sexuality. Involves Cam friendship plot, plus Creddie and Seddie rivalry.
1. The Conference

**Hi there. This is my very first fanfic. Although I've written my own original stories, I'm still kinda nervous, so please read this and write what you think of it.**

**I really had no intention of writing an iCarly fanfic until the show ended, because that's when I can think of whatever situation they can be in the future. Personally, I'm a Seddier, but I feel bad for the Creddiers out there who get really insulted and yelled at by some Seddie super shippers just because they ship Creddie (just kidding), so this one's for both Creddie and Seddie shippers.**

**P.S. Don't get mad at me after you see the ending of this story.**

**Wait, before I start...**

**Disclaimer: I ****DON'T**** own iCarly.**

* * *

The following are the events that happened from after the events of iGoodbye, until sixteen years later:

After moving to Italy, Carly finished high school and went to college, after which she decided to go back to Seattle, as she misses Spencer, so she went back to Bushwell Plaza living with Spencer again, and worked as a therapist in the same center where she brought Sam and her mom years ago.

After graduating from high school, Sam moved to Los Angeles and started a baby sitting service in order to afford going to college, with the help of her new roommate, Cat Valentine. After graduating from college, Sam and Cat started their own restaurant business in LA, called _Momma and Cat's Specials_, and later on, their business expanded and they opened branches all over the country, one of which was in Seattle, just a few blocks away from Ridgeway and Bushwell Plaza.

Despite Carly moving to Italy and Sam moving to LA, Freddie stayed in Seattle and after graduating from high school, he moved to a small but convenient house about twenty minutes from Bushwell Plaza, where he was visited by his mother every month. Years later, Freddie got a job as a history teacher in Ridgeway high school.

As for Spencer, he never got a real job, but he did make a fortune from his sculptures, as he finally decided to reproduce them and sell them, therefore turning his apartment into something like an art shop.

As for Gibby, he moved in to Las Vegas for no apparent reason (since he was Gibby). One day, he tried his luck in a casino in Vegas, and played cards with strangers. However, after only like thirty minutes of cards (and underestimation by his opponents), Gibby won ten million dollars, a house and three cars, after which he started a real estate business and became a business magnate.

* * *

Carly, Sam and Freddie remained single for the past sixteen years, while Gibby married Tasha, his long-time girlfriend, and had two kids of their own. After the events of iGoodbye, Spencer got back together with his ex-girlfriend, Audrey, and later they got married and had a son, who is now in high school. However, Spencer and Audrey got divorced when their son was only seven, but their child chose to live with Spencer and his aunt Carly. For the past years, Carly and Sam always kept in touch with each other, and are still best friends, even though they haven't seen each other in a long time. But are things going to change after all these years? Let's find out.

(By the way, Larry is Spencer and Audrey's son's name, and Gibby and Tasha's children are named Alice and Benedict).

* * *

**Chapter One: The Conference**

****One day, Carly went home with her clothes almost entirely ripped-off. Shocked by what he saw, Spencer asked "Wow, you look horrible"

"Well, thanks for reminding me!" Carly said sarcastically.

"What happened at work?" Spencer asked curiously.

"I tried to treat two bickering brothers whose fight is out of hand", Carly narrated "and the next thing I know was that they attacked me, and violated me."

Spencer grinned "I told you, you shouldn't have picked therapist as your job"

"Oh, just count your money" Carly said, now smiling. "Hey, where's Larry?"

"Oh, he got detention" said Spencer while counting the money he earned from his sculptures.

"Again?!" Carly exclaimed "What did he do this time?"

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with vandalism"

"What teacher?"

"Benson"

"Ugghh!" Carly groaned "What is it with that Benson guy who always gives sweet Larry detention? Kinda reminded me of Freddie"

"Who knows, that Benson dude might actually be Freddie" Spencer suggested.

Carly rejected the idea of Freddie being Larry's teacher "No, it can't be. His mom told him that children can be very dangerous for Freddie to handle. And even if Freddie did become a teacher, I don't think he's the type of guy who would give detention as much as Mr. Howard did".

"I heard Mr. Howard married Ms. Briggs and they had a child-"

"Eew, don't even talk about Briggs and Howard's daughter" Carly reacted in disgust.

Seconds later, Larry came in.

"What happened?" Spencer asked worriedly.

"Mr. Benson wanted to talk to you personally tomorrow"

"What did you do?" Spencer asked.

"I vandalized Francine's locker" Larry answered.

"Who's Francine?" Spencer asked curiously.

Carly said "Francine, the daughter of Ms. Briggs and Mr. Howard", after which Carly and Spencer shuddered in disgust.

"Anyway" said Spencer, going back to the guardian-teacher conference topic "I can't come tomorrow for the Guardian-Teacher Conference"

"Why not?" Carly and Larry said simultaneously.

"Cause" Spencer reasoned out "I'm gonna be busy. My sculptures are getting more and more popular. You know I got a delivery call-"

"Wait" Carly interrupted "You deliver your sculptures now?"

"Yes. Now I-"

"Okay" Carly agreed "I'm coming to the conference".

"Um... Auntie Carly" Larry called.

"What is it, sweetie?" Carly responded.

"Please try not to use your sass" Larry pleaded "Mr. Benson doesn't like it"

"Sass?!"

"Yep" Spencer teased Carly further "Fredo doesn't like sassy"

"I'm not sassy anymore like when I was in high school" Carly defended herself "And stop making me think Freddie really is that Mr. Benson guy. I have moved on with him".

"Really?" Spencer and Larry said teasingly.

"UUGGGHHHH!" Carly groaned and went upstairs.

The next day, Carly and Larry went to Ridgeway for the Guardian-Teacher Conference. Carly felt weird going there, as she graduated from that school sixteen years ago, and most of her memories from high school kept playing back in her mind.

"What room?" Carly asked.

"Oh, second floor, room 21".

"Oh, okay"

So they climbed up the stairs to the second floor. Upon reaching the classroom, Larry knocked "Mr. Benson, we're here!"

"Please, come in!" A deep voice was heard by both Larry and Carly. The two entered the classroom, and Carly was shocked upon seeing the man who happened to be Larry's history teacher. "Freddie?"

Freddie, who also didn't realize that Larry was Spencer's son, was also shocked when he saw the boy's guardian. "Carly?"

* * *

_**There you have it, Chapter 1 :)**_

_**Please write your review of this story. Please stay tuned for Chapter 2, coming soon.**_


	2. An Old Friend

**In this chapter: an old friend from the not-so-old show Victorious will return (not Cat Valentine, expect her in the upcoming chapters). Please read this next chapter and keep your reviews coming. Thanks:)**

* * *

**Chapter Two: An Old Friend**

Larry looks at both of them in confusion. "You guys know each other?"

Carly was the one who managed to answer the question first. "Um...we were like..."

"...good friends when we were in high school" Freddie added. He then turned to Carly and asked "So, is he your son?"

"What?" Carly reacted, shocked "No, he's Spencer's".

"Oh, cause.. I thought...you already-"

"Oh my God, no. I'm still available" Carly replied, putting an emphasis on the word _available_.

An awkward silence followed. After a few seconds, Larry can't take it anymore. "Um...aunt Carly, can I wait in the car?"

"You can drive it home if you like" Carly replied, thinking that Freddie _might_ drive her home.

"Awesome!" Larry exclaimed as he ran out of the classroom.

"Okay", Freddie went on, proceeding with their main topic "So, has he told you what got him to detention yesterday?"

"Yeah", Carly nodded "he said he kinda vandalized the locker of some chick named Francine"

"You know that Francine is-"

"the daughter of Briggs and Howard, I've heard" Carly said, disgusted with the fact that Ms. Briggs and Mr. Howard got married and had a daughter. "Anyway, can I get more information on how my nephew vandalized her locker?"

"Well, he did this to Francine's locker" Freddie said as he showed a pic of Francine's locker with a graffiti of her pointy boobs, which she inherited from her mother (and it was more pointy).

"Oh my God!" Carly exclaimed in recognition "That's Ms. Briggs' pointy boobs!"

"No, that's her daughter's even more pointy boobs. You know that-"

"Okay, let's not talk about Ms. Briggs' and her daughter's boobs" Carly said disgustedly. "So anyway, why did you give him detention?"

"Cause" Freddie reasoned out "what he did was wrong, and some mean faculty members were glaring at me, so I did it"

"Oh" Carly chuckled "you still haven't changed"

"And anyway, I'm taking my chances to become the school's next principal right after Principal Papperman opens his haberdashery and-"

"Principal WHAT?!" Carly exclaimed in shock.

"Relax" Freddie said, calming Carly down "he's not the old Nevel anymore. Now he's dedicated his life into giving away computers, laptops and other tech gadgets to preschoolers"

"Oh" Carly said, relieved "well, that's a relief".

"So, I guess we're done here"

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Hey, can I give you a ride home, or maybe we can hang out or something?" Freddie offered.

_Oh my God, he just offered me a ride home!_ _And, he said we can hang out, or SOMETHING! _Carly thought, very excited about that _something_. However, she chose to hide her excitement, even though visible blushes are starting to appear all over her face "sure, i can use a ride home, and can hang out. Do you...have a car?"

"No, I just like taking people home using the bus" Freddie said, sarcastically.

"Easy, sarcastic", Carly chuckled "The last time I checked, _Freddie Benson _was not allowed by his mother to drive a car.

"Hey, it's been like, sixteen years. My mom got over this _aggressive parenting _thing years ago" Freddie said "So, you comin' or what?"

"'Kay, I'm comin'".

So, Carly and Freddie went out of the school and hopped into Freddie's car as he started it up. During the drive to some restaurant called _Momma and Cat's Specials _the two talked more about their life during the past sixteen years that they haven't seen each other.

"So" Freddie started the conversation "what made you decide to come back here to Seattle?"

"Well, I just missed Spencer a lot, so I told Dad that I wanna live with him here and he agreed" Carly narrated "How about you? You didn't seem to have left Seattle"

"I didn't" Freddie said as he stopped upon a red light. "I just moved to a house in downtown Seattle and later got a job as a history teacher at Ridgeway"

"And you sure you can handle children" Carly chuckled.

"Yes", Freddie said, half-annoyed "Don't mock my mother"

"Sorry" Carly raised her hands, as to surrender.

"Hey, have you heard from Sam?" Freddie suddenly changed the topic as the traffic lights went green.

Carly shook her head "No, not really. We haven't really spoken since she and her new friend Cat opened some business in LA. I just thought she was really busy doing a lot of work in there"

"Busy?" Freddie asked, sarcastically "Uh, the last time I checked, _Samantha Puckett _hates to do work"

"Hey, it's been like, sixteen years. People change, like your mom did".

Finally, they arrive at the restaurant. "This is the place where you and your co-teachers hang out during lunch break?" Carly asked, with a weirded out expression on her face.

"Yep" Freddie said as he took the keys from the ignition "Is there a problem?"

"No", Carly reacted "I just...feel weirded out about eating a hamburger whose patty is made entirely out of bacon and ham".

"Wait 'till you taste it" Freddie said as he got out of his car and opened the passenger seat door for Carly.

They entered the restaurant, gave the waiter their orders, and chatted further while waiting for their food.

"So, where do you work now?" Freddie asked.

"Therapy center" Carly answered "Remember when Sam had this freakish fight with her mom, and I took them to some therapist who locked me in some therapy box with them for more than a half-hour?"

"Yeah", Freddie said, signaling Carly to continue.

"Now I am a therapist myself" Carly continued "And, last night my patients were two bickering brothers who were somewhere in their late 30s or ealy 40s, named Drake and Josh. Then, while I was giving them the appropriate therapy, they started tackling me to the ground, thinking that I was their mean, evil little sister, Megan"

"Awwww..." Freddie said, playfully.

"Hey, it's been..." Carly looks at the door above the restaurant door "forty-five minutes since we ordered our food"

"Yeah, wait, I'll just call that waiter over there" Freddie said, then yelled "HEY! WHERE'S OUR DAMN FOOD?!"

The branch manager/supervisor of the restaurant, Tori Vega, heard Freddie's yelling, so she yelled at her employees "Hey! Will you quit playing there like a dumb asshole and give the man's food already?! Just give their orders or I will kick your ASS!" she shouted then turned to Freddie and Carly "Sorry about that, guys, those lazy wazzbags can be-" then she pauses, recognizing Carly and Freddie's faces. "Wait, Carly? Freddie?"

Carly and Freddie look at Tori closely, also recognizing her face "Tori?"

"Oh my God, it's you!" Carly exclaimed in surprise.

"What's up?" Freddie said, also surprised.

"Well, I was assigned here as branch manager and supervisor. Hey, what's up with you guys?" Tori said, still surprised about seeing Carly and Freddie in the restaurant "You know I still watch some of your funniest webcasts in iCarly till now?

Carly was touched "Awww...thanks"

"Now what's up with you guys" Tori asked, curious about what's going on with their lives now.

"Well, I'm now a therapist, and Freddie teaches history at Ridgeway" Carly told Tori. "So, have you heard of Sam and her business?"

Tori, upon hearing this, burst into laughter, even saying "Stop it, Carly, you're killing me!"

"And...how was this funny?" Carly said, confused.

"Wait..." Freddie guesses "this _is _Sam's business, am I right?"

"Yeah..."

Carly, shocked, asked Freddie "How did you know?"

"No one knows bacon and ham like Sam does" Freddie said, emphasizing Sam's name.

Seconds later, the waiter walked in with Carly and Freddie's orders "Here you go, one bacon teriyaki, one rib-burger, and one large order of bacon fries, plus two orders of ham-flavored ice cream, and two cans of Wahoo Punch"

"It's about time!" Tori complained.

"So..." Freddie said, shocked of how Tori behaves to the employees "this...is how you treat your employees?"

"Yeah, cause I figured if I treat them very nicely and loosely, they won't work hard enough" Tori reasoned out.

"Kinda like how we treated those kids we hired when we were selling penny-tees to iCarly fans" Carly said, reminiscing.

"Sorry, I can't stay longer" Tori said apologetically "I've got some more work to do"

"Oh, it's okay" Carly said "We understand" and Tori left them eating their food.

"So, about your nephew, Larry" Freddie asks "He's Spencer's son, right?"

"Yeah" Carly answered, signaling Freddie to continue.

"Who's the kid's mom?"

"Oh, you know Spencer's ex-girlfriend, Audrey?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Well, a few weeks after I left for Italy, Spencer got back together with her and later had Larry" Carly narrated.

"And, Spencer and Audrey got married?"

"Yeah, but when Larry was seven, they got divorced and the kid chose to live with his dad"

"Awww..."

After they have finished eating, they got back to the car and headed to Bushwell Plaza as Carly agreed to let Freddie give her a ride home. However, Freddie, keeping his eyes on the road and hands on the steering wheel, did not notice Carly staring at him from head to toe, somehow amused by the changes of his body structure and physique over the past few years. He was now a lot cuter, and a lot manlier. Carly stared at Freddie too much that she didn't know that they were already in the Bushwell Plaza parking lot; the next thing she knew was when Freddie announced that "we're here".

"Oh", Carly said, much like a person waking up "Wait, mind if you visit Spencer for a while? He seemed to be missing you"

Freddie agreed "Sure, I kinda miss him too. And...I can sure use a visit to my mom"

"Wait, do you have spare time? A lot of spare time?" Carly said, emphasizing the fact that it will take Freddie lots of time during a visit to his mom.

"Yeah, I have no papers to check today, and I think all I have to do is prepare for Monday's lesson plan"

"Then let's go" Carly said as both of them hopped out of the car and entered the building.

* * *

_**There you have it, Chapter 2.**_

_**To all of you Seddiers: mind if I keep you waiting? :)**_

_**Anyways, chapter 3 coming soon, please take time reading and reviewing.**_


	3. Sleepover at Carly's

**On the next "iWant Him": (please look at the chapter title, I don't think it needs more explanation)**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Sleepover at Carly's**

So, Carly and Freddie entered the building, and went up the eighth floor, to Carly and Spencer's old apartment. Carly knocks at the door, like she usually do when she gets home, and Spencer, behind the door, would say "It's open!"

Carly opened the door, and introduced an "old friend" to Spencer, then Freddie walks in.

"Hey, Fredo, what's up?" Spencer greeted Freddie after not seeing him for a long time.

"Hey, Spencer" Freddie greeted back, then turned to Carly "So...I guess I'll be heading home" and started heading for the door, but Carly pulled him back.

"No!" Carly exclaimed "Uh...why don't you stay here for a little longer?"

"Um...Okay"

"Wanna hang out in my room?"

"Sure thing" Freddie nodded, as they climbed up the stairs to Carly's room.

"Hey!" Spencer called out "Don't do anything beyond kissing!"

"Uuggghhh!" Carly groaned while going up the stairs "You gotta stop treating me like a child, I'm thirty-four!"

Carly and Freddie soon entered Carly's room, which was still as it is before Carly left for Italy, which was recognized by Freddie "Cool, it almost looks like nothing's changed since the last time I saw your room"

"Yeah, I...never really got time arranging stuff in my room, since I got all busy and everything"

Freddie observed the room further, and saw pictures of him, _many _pictures of _him _on the wall. What? Why does she keep these old pics of him on the wall of her room, where she can see directly when she's lying down on her bed? "Um... I didn't know you have these pictures of me on your wall there"

"Oh" Carly was slightly off-guard "I, uh...just love hanging pictures of my old friends on the wall, so, you know... I have something to remember them"

"But, why aren't there pictures of Sam on your wall?"

"Um...Do you like music?" Carly suddenly changed the topic.

"Sure" Freddie said as Carly turned up the music, playing "Two is Better Than One" by Boys Like Girls (featuring Taylor Swift)

"Hey" Carly called Freddie "Wanna lie down my bed, you look exhausted"

"Sure, I can use some of that" Freddie said as he lied down. Oh my God, this is _exactly _how she wanted this to happen. With the appropriate music playing, and Freddie resting on her bed, she can finally make a move and tickle his ass. Carly walked towards her bed and towards Freddie, in a kinda-like slow motion. Freddie, feeling suddenly weirded out by Carly's sudden _slutty _behavior, said "Wha-what are you doing?"

"Just enjoy this moment, I'm sure you'll love this" Carly said flirtily as she walks closer to Freddie in a slower motion.

Freddie sure thinks this is weird, but he thinks he kinda _likes _where this is going. Carly suddenly makes her move by taking off her clothes, as well as Freddie's and as the song get _intense_, their moment also gets _intense _as Carly slowly felt Freddie's hard abs with her hands, and Freddie cuddling her hair. Carly makes another move, as she moved her lips slowly to kiss Freddie, and the two kissed for long while enjoying their time "making out" or something.

As their kiss last longer, Freddie can feel this sensation that he can't explain or even understand. He wasn't sure if he wants to stop this moment, hang on to Carly's kiss, or even reverse this position. However, Freddie held on to this feeling, but not in a way that Carly would like. It was as if Freddie was wishing that the kiss and the _moves _weren't from Carly, but from someone else. It later became more evident when they switched their positions to something like they were doing some..."business". Freddie started seeing Sam's face instead of Carly's, can clearly be heard uttering Sam's name, and was actually feeling the rush as if Sam was the one doing this to him, and not Carly._  
_

Their _activity _went on until Carly's entire music playlist (of about a hundred songs) was done, and even went on after the music stopped playing (well, they had their first kiss for about thirty-four minutes so it really wasn't that weird). However, it was stopped by Mrs. Benson entering the room and catching them _making out_, just like when they had their first kiss.

Marissa began screaming upon seeing what the two were doing, followed by Carly and Freddie screaming upon seeing Mrs. Benson at the door. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Mrs. Benson yelled. However, instead of freaking out and leaving nervously, Carly instead pushes Mrs. Benson out of the room, asking her to give them a little "privacy". Carly then turned to Freddie apologetically "Um...sorry for-"

"Oh, no, it's okay" Freddie said as he really enjoyed the moment, although he was thinking of someone else while doing it with Carly "Hey, I really need to go home"

"Um...wait, it's like 11:30, you might wanna stay here for the night" Carly said, not wanting Freddie to leave, probably wanting some more "moment".

"I can drive myself home"

"Yeah, but...you might encounter some accidents on the way home" Carly said, putting air quotes around "accidents".

Freddie chuckled "Fine, I'll sleep here for the night" he said as he started taking off his clothes and lying down Carly's bed, with Carly admiring how Freddie sleeps with_out_ his clothes, as she followed him into bed, taking on her special anti-snoring mask, as she didn't want to keep Freddie awake all night and leave eventually. However, things got the opposite of what Carly was thinking, as she was the one who was kept awake all night, realizing she needed her earbuds instead. Oh, well, at least it was worthwhile watching Freddie sleep, let alone observing his cute face as he sleeps soundly.

The next morning, Freddie woke up, realizing that he agreed to sleep in Carly's room. Seeing Carly asleep, he kissed Carly's cheek, left the room. Upon going down the stairs, he saw Spencer making more sculptures, and greeted "Morning, Spence"

"Oh, good morning, Freddie" Spencer greeted back. "Wait, you slept here last night?"

"Yeah, seemed like Carly didn't want me to leave"

"That just means she misses you" then Spencer quickly changed the topic, as he was curious to find out if anything happened between Freddie and Carly "Wait, what happened in there last night?"

"Nothing, we just...talked and stuff"

"And then you did some..._business_?"

"Um...kinda. Hey, I should probably get home"

"'Kay bye. Oh, make sure you stop at your mom's apartment"

"No, thank you" Freddie said as he left the apartment. Upon reaching his car, Freddie looked back at what happened between him and Carly last night. Weird, as he haven't seen Carly express her feelings for him back when they were in high school, continuously rejecting him. But, it still feels like he's expecting another person to do that to him, and it was obvious judging by the way he behaved during his and Carly's _moment_. He then drove away, still feeling a little different about what happened, and he stayed that way until he reached his house, graded his students' test papers, and started preparing his lesson plan for tomorrow.

While preparing tomorrow's lesson plan on the American Civil War and Abraham Lincoln, the music in Freddie 's PearPod suddenly changed to "Two is Better Than One" by Boys Like Girls, the same music that was played by Carly when they started their _business_, and it totally made him think of it again. Did he really enjoyed that moment, or would he really enjoy it when Sam was the one seducing and arousing him? _  
_

* * *

_**There you go, Chapter 3.**_

_**I wanted to thank those who read my very first fanfiction, and liked it so far. Please keep on writing your reviews and stay tuned for Chapter 4.**_

_**P.S., for those who are not familiar of the song "Two is Better Than One" by Boys Like Girls, please look it up on YouTube, and try to listen to it while reading this chapter (you can actually feel the moment)**_

_**P.P.S., I don't own the song, AND iCarly. :)**_


	4. Trying to Relax

**Chapter Four: Trying to Relax**

It's been two weeks since _it _happened. If it really wasn't for that event, Freddie would have clearly decided that he still wants Sam, and would still be waiting for the time that they would cross paths. However, now, he's confused at whether he still loves Sam, or he developed a new crush on Carly and longed for the time when they dated. Thinking deeply of what's happening around him, Freddie lost concentration and couldn't think straight, therefore having difficulties in preparing his lesson plans, checking his students' test papers and homeworks, and in concentrating on the road while driving. He's been like this for two weeks, and it was evident even during discussion with his students.

"...on April 9, 1865, the south finally surrendered, and the American Civil War ends. Five days later, President Abraham Lincoln was watching _Our American Cousin _at Turd's Theatre- I mean, Ford's Theatre, when someone shot him, and "avenged" the South. Now, who sneaked behind President Lincoln and shot him while unguarded?"

Larry raised his hand, so Freddie called him to answer "Yes, Mr. um...McGrady"

"Sir, I-I'm Shay" Larry corrected his teacher, very curious to know what's wrong with him.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. Shay,"

Larry stood up and answered "John Wilkes Booth"

"Very good, Mr. um...Shay" Freddie remembers Larry's surname now, and wrote 'John Wilkes Booth' on the board. Fortunately, before he can mess up further with his class, the bell rang, and all of the students went out of the classroom.

Freddie stayed in the room for a while, thinking that sitting there alone may help clear his mind, so he sat in his desk and did nothing for about five to ten minutes, then went outside, walked to his car, and headed for _Momma and Cat's Specials_.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Shay loft_

Lately, Carly has been feeling a lot of stomach pains, and frequent vomiting, therefore missing about three days of work, and Spencer started worrying about what happened to his little sister. "Carls, are you okay?" Spencer said, worriedly as he patted Carly's head.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Carly said weakly.

"Your tummy's aching again?"

"Kinda. I think it's because my period has been delayed by about two weeks. Oh my God, I'm gonna-" Carly vomited on Spencer.

"Okay, that's it. We have to take you to the doctor" Spencer can't stand his sister like this, even though she's a grown woman already "Right after I wash my face".

* * *

_Meanwhile, Momma and Cat's Specials, manager's office_

Tori was just there, preparing the sales report of the restaurant for the month, and choosing what clothes to wear for her anniversary date with her husband, Andre Harris, when Sam walked in, as she finally got the chance to go and visit the Seattle branch of her multi-branch restaurant. "Hey, Seattle branch manager" Sam greeted Tori.

"Hey, all-branch manager and owner" Tori greeted back "So, have you prepared your plan for our Bacon Festival?"

"Oh, yeah. Here's the plan", Sam said, as she left the Bacon Festival Plan, handwritten in multiple sheets of paper, on Tori's desk. Bacon Festival is how they celebrate the founding anniversary of the restaurant, and Sam never let anyone handle the preparation for it, so she comes up with the plan every year.

"Thanks" Tori said as she went over the scrumptious designs of the equipment that they will use for the event. However, Tori chuckled when she saw the last page. "Um...you want this to be included in the event plan?" Tori asked jokingly as she showed Sam the last page of the plan, just a blank page of paper with the names 'Sam Benson', 'Sam P. Benson', and 'Mrs. Samantha Puckett-Benson' all over it written in different lettering styles.

"Oh my God!" Sam exclaimed nervously as she detached the last page from the rest of the plan.

"So you still have a crush on Freddie!" Tori teased Sam.

"No, I don't, I swear, I was drunk when I wrote those"

"Don't deny it, Sam. You know I saw him two weeks ago?"

"Really-" Sam was about to scream in excitement, but she chose to hide it "Who cares? If that nub wants to eat Momma's bacon, then so be it, I don't care"

"Really?"

"Okay, so maybe I still have a little crush on him" Sam confessed "But it doesn't matter, probably now, he has a girlfriend, or a wife"

"No, he told me he was single" Tori said, choosing to hide the fact that she saw him and Carly eat at the restaurant together.

"Oh, okay, glad to know" Sam said, very much relieved "If...you need me, I'll be taking a nap in the kitchen" Sam said as she left Tori's office.

After finishing her monthly report, Tori took a look at the cashier and the kitchen, only to find out that half of her employees bailed without permission, and to top it off, the restaurant's very crowded, filled with hungry customers angrily waiting for their food. Because of this, Tori started yelling at her employees "HEY! Can anyone of you tell me, WHO let those motherfuckers OUT?!"

One of the employees answered "Um...they sneaked out of here earlier, and when we told them to come back and finish working first, but they didn't listen".

"Call your workmates and tell them to come back here, or I will take off ALL your BALLS!" Tori screamed, as she approached one of the customers waiting for the food, who happened to be Freddie "Oh, hey Freddie" Tori greeted. "Weird, don't you always hang out here with your co-teachers?"

"Nah, I needed some time alone, clearing my mind"

"Why?"

"Nothing. I'm just...confused, after- wait, where's my bacon-burger?" Freddie changed the subject. He really doesn't wanna talk about it.

"Oh, I already asked those lazy bastards to cook and prepare faster. Sorry by the way, it seems like that half of the employees bailed without my permission"

"Weird" Freddie remarked "the last time I checked, _Tori Vega_ was a nice, lovable person and can't be mean even if she tries to"

"Hey, I'm still lovable! Anyway, when I told my friends that I got promoted to branch manager, I was taught by my friend Jade how to be mean to people, so they won't just slack off during work hours"

"Impressive" Freddie looked at Tori with amazement. "Oh, and...when will Sam visit here?"

"Oh, she's already here. See, every year we have this Bacon Festival, you know...how Sam wanted to celebrate the founding of the restaurant, and she just got here to hand the outline over to me, so that I can design the restaurant for the festival"

"Oh, and...when is your 'Bacon Festival'?"

"In two days. So, you want me to call her, she's in the kitchen"

"Sure" Freddie said with a hint of excitement, since finally he'll get to see Sam after a long time.

"Just a sec" Tori said as she went to the kitchen to call Sam, whose squeal can be heard afterwards, hinting that she too is very excited to see Freddie. After a few seconds, Sam came out, trying to hide the excitement she feels "What are you doing here?"

"Just...hanging around, waiting for my food"

"I meant with your life. You haven't left Seattle, you just...took whatever job they offer you without you leaving your mom's apartment?"

"Stop" Freddie chuckled "Yes, I haven't left Seattle, but it doesn't mean that I never left my mom. I just live downtown, about twenty minutes from here"

"So, what's your job?"

"History teacher at Ridgeway"

"Ooohh, I thought you only use your inner geekiness for computers, tech gadgets and such"

"Well, I did want to become a computer or physics teacher, but the slots are full, so I took history"

"Well, good to know" Sam chuckled "So, your food might take a while, since those idiot morons bailed without permission. Mind if I sit in here and chat with you? Seems like your AV Teacher's Club aren't here with you"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind at all. And for the record, I don't hang out with computer freaks anymore"

"Then, good" Sam smiled a bit "I sure never pictured you getting over your technology freakiness. So, I'm sure Tori has told you about our Bacon Festival, you know, the founding anniversary of the restaurant?"

"Yeah, I've heard"

"So, I'm thinking this year, I wanna celebrate here at Seattle, so I need a place to stay for the next two days. Well, I can always stay at a hotel, but it would just cost me a lot. I know we just re-met and everything, but can I stay at your place?"

"Sure, I would-" Freddie paused to make sure that "is it okay with your husband?"

"I'm single"

"Then I would _love _ to have you stay at my place" Freddie sounded excited about having Sam stay at his place for the next two days.

After a few seconds, Tori called "Order up! Bacon-burger for Table 11! Hurry up and give this burger to that handsome man at Table 11 or I will COOK your ASSES!"

"Oh, I think the bacon-burger's for you" Sam said, hearing Tori yelling at the waiter"

"HURRY!" Tori yelled louder

"Isn't she charming?" Sam commented.

So Freddie ate his food while chatting with Sam about their lives for the past sixteen years that they never met. Soon, Freddie finished eating, paid for his food, and was about to leave the restaurant.

"Wait" Sam said "I thought you would let me stay in your place for the next two days, I wasn't kidding!"

"Sorry, but I really need to get back to work, I have three more classes to teach"

"Wait, how much time till next class?"

"'Bout thirty minutes"

"Then why don't you drive me to your place before heading to work, or school, whatever"

"Then let's go" Freddie said as he left the restaurant with Sam.

* * *

_Meanwhile...at the doctor_

"So, is there something wrong, am I pregnant, or something?" Carly asked the doctor worriedly.

"Well, the pregnancy test shows that you are..."

* * *

_**Is Carly pregnant or not?**_

_**What would happen to Sam and Freddie during the stay for the next two days?**_

_**Stay tuned for Chapter 5 to find out!**_

_**For those who gave their reviews, for those who followed, and for iamcirce19 who added this story to their favorites list, thank you very much, and expect more for the upcoming chapters.  
**_


	5. Gibby and Cat

**On the next ****_iWant Him_****: Revelation on whether Carly is pregnant or not, plus the events that may happen during Sam's stay at Freddie's place for the next two days.**

**Sorry, there was some kind of inconvenience regarding the retrieval of the real fifth chapter, so for the mean time, please enjoy this pre-written emergency suspense episode featuring Gibby Gibson and Cat Valentine. *presses emergency video button on the blue remote***

* * *

**Chapter Five: Gibby and Cat**

Because Sam was staying in Seattle for the next two days to prepare for the Bacon Festival, she allowed Tori to take a day off for the next two days, so Tori went to LA to see Cat, who was pregnant for their third baby with her husband, Robbie Shapiro. While driving to LA, she saw a suspicious-looking hobo walking down the street. Wait, that's not just a hobo, he was the one friend of Carly, Sam and Freddie's whom they all thought was a rich mega-millionaire. It's Gibby who took a turn for misfortune! Tori pulled into the street where Gibby was walking, and called him "Gibby? Is that _you_?"

Gibby turned around. Who's the lady, and why does she recognize him? "Who-who are you?"

"It's Tori! Don't you remember me, from Kenan Thompson's party almost twenty years ago? Well, yes, it _was _almost twenty years ago, but come on, you have to remember at least one part of it!"

"Oh, right" Gibby remembers _her _now "You're that girl who shared a boyfriend with Carly"

"Yeah, I'm the one. Why are walking down the street dressed like a hobo?"

"I'm a hobo now" Gibby said sadly, longing for the days when he was a successful and rich mega-millionaire.

"Why, what happened? I was thinking you're still a rich business magnate who owns the largest real estate company in the United States!"

"I-I don't really wanna talk about it" Gibby said as he walked further from where Tori's car is parked.

"Gibby, come on!"

"Okay, fine, whatever" Gibby walked towards the car and hopped in to the passenger seat as Tori started the car up and continued driving to Cat's.

"Where are we going?" Gibby was curious.

"To my friend Cat, in LA. It seems like you don't have a place to stay or a life to get back to anymore, so I was thinking maybe you should stay at Cat's apartment while we all think of a way to at least get you a job"

"Thanks" Gibby said, now smiling.

"So, care to tell me why you've transformed from a rich billionaire and real estate business magnate into a lousy and filthy hobo?"

"'Kay, sure" Gibby started narrating the story. "Two years ago, Tasha saw me with another woman, who happened to be one of my clients, and thought that I was cheating on her, so...she moved with our children Alice and Benedict to New York, and I-" Gibby paused a little bit as tears started running down his face "I was really depressed about it, that I didn't realize that the company has billions of debts to several multi-million companies that it was forced to shut down from business. Then I got to the point where I was using my own savings money to start over, but instead, I began using it to buy beer, food, and everything, just to forget about Tasha and move on with my life, and then...I had no money left, and I just sold my house, but a mean couple forced me to sell the house to them for only one dollar, so I did, and now I'm walking down the streets as a hobo with nothing to live in"

"Awww..." Tori said as she took her right hand from the steering wheel and patted it in Gibby's back to comfort him.

"How about you? You seem to have changed for the past years"

"No, not really. I was...just hired as manager of the Seattle branch of a successful restaurant"

"What restaurant?"

"It's called _Momma and Cat's Specials _and it is run by Sam and Cat"

"Wait, Sam?" Gibby was shocked "As in, Puckett?"

"Yeah, why, surprised?"

"Yeah. Well, I bet Cat does all the work and Sam just takes half the credit and income"

"No, not at all!" Tori shook her head "In fact, Sam does almost all the work, especially every year, when the founding anniversary of the restaurant -Sam calls it the 'Bacon Festival'- approaches, she put a lot of work just for it to become successful and well-celebrated. So, have you thought of a way to start over?"

"No, not really" Gibby said sadly "Sometimes, I think to myself that I would never go back to being the rich jerk I was"

"Okay, we've got to find a way to set you up back with that Tasha chick again!" Tori said half-angrily, angry at the fact that Gibby was left by his wife and children just because of a real estate customer.

"No, I don't...think she would ever come back to me"

"Come on, there has to be a way to convince that jerk that you never cheated on her" Tori said "Anyway, I have two ideas of getting you a job"

"Good, then tell me"

"Okay, it's either I'm gonna talk to Sam about giving you a job in the restaurant, or I can talk Freddie into recommending you to the superintendent of Ridgeway and-"

"Wait, Freddie teaches at Ridgeway?"

"Yeah, he's...a history teacher"

"Then take me to Ridgeway!" Gibby said now enthusiastically, now excited about both getting a new job and meeting an old friend.

"Okay, but first, I gotta find you a home in Seattle. We can't just travel from Seattle to LA and back everyday"

"Oh, okay. But can I just stay for a few days at Cat's while I prepare for the job?"

"Sure, you can stay at the adjacent apartment; the doorman would only rent you the place for about $200 a month"

"Okay"

And they went on for the next few hours just chatting, until they finally arrived at LA, and in Cat's apartment, where she used to be roommates with Sam a few years ago. Tori and Gibby knocked on the door, and Cat opened it.

"Hi!" Cat greeted.

"Hey, Cat!" Tori greeted back "Oh, you recognize Gibby, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Hey, Gibby!" Cat greeted Gibby "I heard your real estate properties are selling pretty good today!"

"Um...Gibby's been bankrupted and I just saw him walking down the street like a hobo" Tori said in a low and weak voice.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry to hear the downfall of your business"

"It's..okay" Gibby said.

"So, Cat talked to the doorman about renting the apartment next door to you and he's only charging you $150 per month"

"Thanks" Gibby said, smiling a bit "Can I go there now?"

"Sure"

"Awesome!" Gibby said as he rushed in to his new apartment excitedly.

"Wow, he must be really excited for his new home!" Cat commented.

"Yeah. So," Tori changed the subject "Where are the kids?"

"Oh, Robbie brought them to work for 'Bring Your Children to Work Day'".

"Wow, I didn't know Robbie's company has 'Bring Your Children to Work Day'".

"Not just _that_, they also have 'Eat Vegetables Day', 'Work Overtime For Six Hours Day', and 'Speak In An Understandable Language Day'".

"What?" Tori said, weirded out.

"Yeah, I have to admit, Robbie's boss is kinda weird, much like my brother".

"Oh, yeah, your brother" Tori remembers how Cat used to talk about her brother all the time when they were in high school "You haven't talked about him for the past few years"

"Oh, he died, like ten years ago" Cat said nonchalantly.

"Why, what happened?" Tori asked, worriedly.

"Well, he was trying to impress the judge panel of some talent search by doing a cartwheel on the rooftop of a thirty-eight-story building when he got off-balance and fell all the way down" Cat narrated "And as he hit the ground, he got ran over by two trucks and a van"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Tori said sympathetically

"That's-that's cool. So," Cat suddenly changed the subject. "Where's Sam?"

"She's...staying in Seattle for the next two days in preparation for the Bacon Festival"

"Oh, right, she told me that she wanna do it in Seattle this year. Wait, she's staying there? Where?"

"She will be staying at Freddie's apartment for two days, and then she gave me a day off"

"Yay, we're gonna be roomies for the next two days!" Cat said joyfully and excitedly "Wait, where's Andre?"

"He said that the record producer wanted him to record seven singles at once, and wouldn't let him go home until he finishes recording all the required songs"

"Wow, that's...a lot of songs. Oh, you hungry? I cooked lasagna"

"Sure, I'll have some dinner" Tori said, feeling her hungry stomach "Wait, I'll just call Gibby" Tori walked to Gibby's apartment.

So, Tori called Gibby in his apartment, and the three had dinner at Cat's place, chatted a little bit, and later on Robbie came home with his and Cat's children and joined them on dinner. After having dinner at Cat's, Tori headed on to her own apartment building in LA, where she planned to stay for the next two days. After arriving at her apartment, she called Freddie to talk to him about giving Gibby a job.

"Hello" Freddie was on the other line.

"Hey, Freddie"

"Oh, Tori! What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about something"

"Okay, what is it?"

"If you have the chance, can you talk to the Superintendent at Ridgeway and recommend Gibby for a job?"

"Gibby?" Freddie asked in surprise and shock "He's a billionaire already, why would he need a job?"

"No, he _was _a billionaire" Tori said in a sad tone.

"What do you mean?"

"His wife left him after accusing him of cheating, and from there, his life went down the toilet, until he became a hobo walking down the street"

Freddie sighed "Poor Gibb"

"Yeah, I know, so will you talk to Superintendent whoever his/her name is and talk to him/her into giving Gibby a job?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Thanks" Tori said in a happy tone.

"Hey, no charge. I'll just text you if Superintendent Dubois (Helen) has already made her decision"

"'Kay. Bye"

"Bye" Freddie said as he hung up.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed the suspense chapter. Please stay psyched for whether Carly's pregnant or not. It's up on the next chapter, I promise.**_

_**Anyway, please stay tuned for Chapter 6, and for the upcoming events and scenes. As for the reviews, I really appreciate those who never failed to write a review for every chapter, and please, keep them coming.**_


	6. Business in the Apartment

**Up next: The real continuation of the situation between the emerging rivalry between Creddie and Seddie.**

**(Okay, fellow Seddiers, are you ready for this?)**

* * *

_**Previously on iWant Him (Chapter 4):**_

_"So, I'm thinking this year, I wanna celebrate here at Seattle, so I need a place to stay for the next two days. Well, I can always stay at a hotel, but it would just cost me a lot. I know we just re-met and everything, but can I stay at your place?"_

_"Sure, I would-" Freddie paused to make sure that "is it okay with your husband?"_

_"I'm single"_

_"Then I would love to have you stay at my place" Freddie sounded excited about having Sam stay at his place for the next two days._

_"So, is there something wrong, am I pregnant, or something?" Carly asked the doctor worriedly._

_"Well, the pregnancy test shows that you are..."_

* * *

**Chapter Six: Business in the Apartment**

"...not pregnant" said the doctor.

"What?!" Carly exclaimed in dismay and disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Shay, but your obvious symptoms of pregnancy was just a false alarm" the doctor said, dismayed by the result as well "I've tested your pregnancy for over thirty times, and the results were all negative"

"But...I'm already thirty-four, I'm very much looking forward into having a baby, and with the guy that I really like!"

"Oh, don't feel bad" the doctor tried to calm Carly down "My mom had me at forty-nine, and I was the eldest of fourteen siblings"

"Oh, but we had our _thing _for about seven hours, this has to mean something"

"Yes, this _has _to mean that the guy that you've been doing this with, must have been thinking of someone else while doing it with you"

Carly was struck with what the doctor said. _How can _he _be thinking of someone else, I thought _I _was what he wanted since the day we first met? _Carly thought long enough before coming to a conclusion: _Sam__. Yes, they dated for a few weeks; he may _still _have hots for her. I've got to talk to _her _about taking my Freddie from me._

But Carly had a second thought. Sam has been her bestfriend for over twenty-five years, is it worth it for her to break that strong friendship just for a guy who has also been her bestfriend all her life? However, her _love _and _lust _for Freddie won this unspoken battle in Carly's mind and heart, so she _has _to _talk _to Sam about this.

* * *

Meanwhile, Freddie's house at around 9:30 PM...

Freddie just arrived at his house after a long day at Ridgeway.

"There you are, it's about time, I was starting to worry" Sam said upon seeing Freddie.

"Yeah, I gave detention to eleventh graders who threw things at faculty members" Freddie narrated "And then, Tori called me informing me that Gibby was rendered homeless by his wife who left him"

"Wait, _Tasha _left him?"

"Yeah, apparently, she saw Gibby 'flirting' with one of his real estate customers, then she became psychotically jealous to the point that she and their children left him, and from there, Gibby's life went downhill because of depression until he was forced to shut his business down because of debts, plus he spent all of his savings on beer and everything, until earlier today, Tori saw Gibby now a hobo walking down the street hopelessly"

Sam sighed "Poor man. So, has Tori got him a job, or something?"

"Well, she _was _asking me to talk to Superintendent Dubois about giving Gibby a teaching job at Ridgeway, so I did, and the superintendent said yes"

"Oh, thank God" Sam was relieved.

"Well, I was kinda shocked about it, since many of the people who applied for teaching jobs at Ridgeway for the past month failed because the slots were full"

"Ooohhh, maybe you're gonna get fired" Sam said jokingly as she giggled.

"Stop" Freddie said, smiling "The Superintendent said that I was doing a great job as a teacher"

"Oh, so maybe the Superintendent wanted you to be Principal and then fire the current one, or something"

"Oh, yeah" Freddie remembers something "Principal Papperman's about t-"

"WHAT?!" Sam exclaimed "That nub Nevel is the principal?"

"Don't worry, he's a good guy now"

"Oh"

"Anyway, he's about to leave Ridgeway in four days, since his dream of having his own haberdashery finally came true, and he once said that I was one of the candidates for principal"

"Oohhh, looks like Teacher Nerd is about to become Principal Nerdissimo!" Sam said teasingly as they both laughed "Okay, Benson, it's about...10 o'clock, should we...drink a bit, or something? Don't tell Momma you don't drink liquor", Sam said teasingly "I mean, you're almost thirty-five, you've got to start freeing yourself from the hellish prison of your mom"

"Hey, I do drink liquor now. Have you checked the fridge?"

"Yeah, and there's nothing in here"

"Oh, I forgot, it's in the freezer"

"No, I looked in here as well, and-"

"The higher one"

"Oh" Sam opened the top cupboard of the fridge and found the place full of beer, wine and champagne "Wow, what a fridge!"

"See?"Freddie chuckled "So, pick your choice, I have...beer, wine, champagne, whisky, or...any other liquors"

"I think I'll have a whisky" Sam said as she grabbed a whisky from the fridge, took two wineglasses, opened the whisky bottle, and sat on the couch as she poured the liquor into both glasses, while Freddie has finished changing his clothes and sat on the couch to have a little _chat _with Sam.

"So, had any girlfriends for the past sixteen years?" Sam asked Freddie while taking a shot of whisky.

"Well, I had a _lot _of girlfriends, but-"

"Wooh, did I just her you _right_?"

"Yeah, I had a _lot _of girlfriends, why?"

"Nothing" Sam chuckled "It's just that...I never pictured _Freddie Benson _having more than five relationships over the course of sixteen years"

"Well, this _Freddie Benson _did. Well, I've had like..." Freddie paused as he counted his past relationships from college to present day "sixteen girlfriends for the past sixteen years"

"Cool, about one relationship per year" Sam commented.

"Yeah, well, actually they those relationships didn't last very long, and...I think the longest was...when I dated that hot chick principal when I was just starting as a teacher"

"Cool, how long was it?"

"About...four years..." Freddie poured more whisky after finishing his glass, as Sam was observing this.

"Wow, I wasn't even halfway done with my glass, and you already finished!" Sam said, impressed and amazed.

"I told you, I've freed myself from the hellish prison of my mom" Freddie said proudly. "So, how about you? I suppose you didn't have any-"

"Yeah, you're right, I didn't", Sam answered fast "Cause, during the past years, I couldn't find a guy that doesn't make me sick"

"Awww...that's so sweet" Freddie admired the fact that Sam hasn't had a boyfriend since _they _dated.

"No, it's lame" Sam muttered "A lot of my former college buddies who now have disgusting husbands and children have been making fun of me everytime we have a college reunion just because I've turned thirty-four without getting married, and even laughed harder at the fact that I went seventeen years without having a boyfriend"

"So what did you tell them?"

"I told them that I was waiting for someone special, but they kept laughing their asses off!"

Freddie smiled after Sam said that she was _waiting for someone_. Was she bluffing or was she really _waiting _for that _someone_? Well, it doesn't really matter to him, as he can read Sam's mind-He doesn't know how he did it-and found out that _he _was that someone "Were you bluffing when you said that you were waiting for someone?"_  
_

"No, I really _was _waiting for someone" Sam said, still with a half-angry tone "And I've been waiting for the better part of sixteen fuckin' years before I finally _saw _that someone" Sam said, hinting that Freddie really _was _that someone she was waiting for.

"And...who was that someone?" just to make sure.

"Can't you see, that someone I've been waiting for is..._you_" Sam whispered as he inched her lips to Freddie, with Freddie leaning over and kissed Sam, which after a few seconds, he retreated from the kiss "Okay, Sam, I think it's enough alcohol, you're drunk already"

"Listen to me, Fredward! I maybe drunk, but what I said is true, and you know it. You know that even though we haven't seen each other in years. Look," Sam lowered her tone "I've been waiting sixteen damn years for the time that I will see you and _have _you once again, and I promised myself that once I do, I'll never let you go, so don't even get to thinking that I only said those things because I was drunk, okay?"

An awkward moment of silence followed, with Freddie realizing that Sam still feels for him the way that he does for her. Sam still loves him, and he still loves her, too, and he knows that it was _her _that he was thinking of while having sex with Carly at her apartment. The silence was only broken by Sam, who whispered "I've missed you"

Freddie whispered back "And I've missed you, too", as he and Sam kissed for _quite _a while, after which morning came, and the two didn't even realize that they fell asleep while making out in the couch. Sam was the first one to wake up, with hands on her head due to hangover. Before she can even think of getting up and fixing herself, she looked at Freddie, who was still asleep. Yeah, he hasn't changed, he's still the cute boy that she has been frenemies with, only now that he's now a grown man, with a more mature body, and larger muscles. She only took her eyes off Freddie when she heard his phone ring; Nevel sent him a text message, so, being the snooper that she is, she read the message, which says "Come to school/work now, I have an urgent message"

So Sam woke Freddie up, informing him that he has an urgent message from Nevel waiting for him at Ridgeway "Okay, okay, I'll come there" Freddie said in a much lower voice, since he just woke up "You okay being alone in here?"

"Sure, I'm good"

While he was about to enter the bathroom to take a shower, he remembered something that Sam said last night: that she _missed _him, and that she has been waiting for him all these years. "Sam"

"Yeah?"

"What you said last night, that you missed me, and that you have been longing for the time that you will see me again, was that true?"

"Yes, it is" Sam said calmly "Was that...wrong?"

"No, it's..._good_" Freddie said as he smiled suggestively to Sam and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

_**Okay, there you go, Chapter 6. No, what will happen if Carly come along to talk to Sam about Freddie? Stay tuned for Chapter 7 to find out!**_

_**For those who keep on supporting my story and motivating me to update faster, thank you very much. You don't know how much you make me happy just by typing a few words on the review box, and clicking the 'Follow/Favorite' button. Again, thank you so much, and please keep your reviews coming.**_


	7. Operation: Get Freddie

**On the next ****_iWant Him_****: Freddie faces a new chapter in his life as he takes the position of the principal of Ridgeway, and with more pressure, as he deals with the fact that Carly and Sam are both falling for him.**

**P.S., if this story reaches at least Chapter 25, I promise you another fanfic (just putting it out there)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Operation: Get Freddie**

Freddie took a shower, got dressed, and headed for Ridgeway, as Nevel, the outgoing Principal, has something to say to him. While driving to school, or work, whatever he wants to call it, he stuck himself into thinking about what happened last night between him and Sam. Her words "I've missed you" and "...I promised myself that if I do, I'll never let you go". Sam still clearly has feelings for him, after all these years. But what really bugs him now is the fact that Carly has fallen _desperately_ in love with him right after they re-met, as shown by them having sex for about seven hours. Freddie can't help thinking what would happen to Carly and Sam now that they both realized they have _both _fallen for him, _really_ in love with him. Sure, he would like to look over the idea that he's "hot" enough to have two girls falling in love with him at the same time, but it's Carly and Sam, two best friends for so many years who just saw themselves deeply in love with him, and if they found out that the other likes him as well, he's sure that their friendship will be bound for breaking up and it'll be all his fault. And to top it all off, he couldn't even decide anymore if he's gonna choose a relationship with Carly, the girl that he's been longing for from sixth grade until he saved her life, or with Sam, the girl that he really wanted for the past sixteen years that they all never met.

Freddie thought about this so hardly that he didn't realize that he took a wrong turn and suddenly found himself in a highway headed for Yakima. Realizing that he shouldn't really think about serious issues while driving, he turned on some music to calm himself down, deciding he should think about this later.

* * *

Meanwhile, _Momma and Cat's Specials_

Carly, dismayed by what the doctor said about her negative pregnancy, went to _Momma and Cat's Specials_, hoping to see Freddie and/or Sam there. However, things are occupying her mind right now. Is she ready to confront Sam about Freddie? Does she really want to break that very strong friendship that they had just because of Freddie? And, at the moment that she sees Sam, would she want to directly talk to her about Freddie? However, before she can even think of answering one of these questions she has in mind, a familiar face approaches her and takes her order. Yep, she's too late. That familiar face was none other than her best friend, the one that she's about to fight for the sake of being with the guy she wants.

"Hi, may I take your-" Sam paused as she saw Carly "Carly?" Sam said with excitement.

"Sam?"

Both girls squealed as they hug each other.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you're here!" Sam said, very happy to see Carly.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you're here!" _  
_

"Oh, my God, you never left Seattle?"

"You know I left for Italy sixteen years ago" Carly said "I just went back here after college because I missed Spencer. How about you, look at you! Now a business magnate and everything!"

"Carls, stop. I'm not _yet _a business magnate"

"So, what are you doing here, at your Seattle branch?"

"Oh, so we have this Bacon Festival, you know, the founding anniversary of the restaurant, every year so this year I want to celebrate it here at Seattle. How about you, I supposed you have your own job, right?"

"Of course, I have a job. I'm a therapist"

"I remember the time when you brought me and my mom to some therapist and we were there, for about ten hours, fighting about stupid pointless things..."

"And guess what happened about eight years later"

"What?"

"I now work there"

"Wow, awesome!"

"So, have any place to stay here in Seattle while you prepare for your 'Bacon Fest'? Cause I was thinking you might wanna stay in our apartment"

"No, thanks, I'm just gonna be here until tomorrow, after the Bacon Festival, and tonight I'm staying at Freddie's apartment"

"You know he doesn't live at his mom's anymore, right?"

"Yeah, I know, I slept there with him last night"

"You WHA-" Carly was about to scream in disappointment, but she and Sam just met after a long time, and she wouldn't want to blurt out her hidden feelings for Freddie for the mean time "You...slept there?"

"Yeah" Sam said, confused "Why, was that...wrong, is he married?"

"No" Carly shook her head nervously "He's not"

"Well...do you like him?"

"What?" Carly was almost caught off-guard by Sam's question "No, not at all"

"Good" Sam smiled as she takes Carly's order "So, what would you wanna eat?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ridgeway

Freddie just arrived at Ridgeway after one hour of thinking about the situation that's happening around him right now. As he arrived at the principal's office, he was greeted by an excited Principal Papperman.

"There you are, I was starting to worry" Nevel greeted

"Yeah, traffic was bad" Freddie tried to hide what he was going through right now.

"So" Nevel was about to make his announcement "You do know that I'm about to leave this school in three days, right?"

"Yeah, by the way, congrats on the fulfillment of your life long dream of opening your own haberdashery"

"Thank you so much, and thank you also for supporting me during my stay here as principal for about five years, despite what I did to you, and Sam, and Carly"

"Ah, it's cool"

"So, I think this is for you" Nevel said as he handed a letter over to Freddie. The letter seems like a good news, and it came from Superintendent Dubois. Freddie opened the letter and read it

_To: Mr. Fredward Benson_

_Sunday, January 28th, 2029_

_First of all, I would like to commend you for doing a great job as history teacher and handling ninth, tenth, eleventh and twelfth graders for the past eleven years, and as Principal Nevel Papperman is about to leave in three days, I would like to announce that the Ridgeway Faculty has chosen you to become the next Principal of Ridgeway high school._

_This is all for your hard work and dedication to your job, and I think you deserve this. Congratulations, and keep up the good work, Principal Benson._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Superintendent Helen Dubois_

Freddie smiled excitedly at the letter. He can't believe that the faculty and the Superintendent trusted him enough to choose him as the next Principal.

"Congratulations, Freddie, you deserve this for all your hard work" Nevel smiled and reached his hand to Freddie.

"Thanks so much" Freddie shook Nevel's hand joyfully.

* * *

Meanwhile, Groovy Smoothie

After Sam's restaurant closed, Carly and Sam continued their little chat in the Groovy Smoothie.

"So, is it okay if we hang here for a while?"

"Sure" Sam said as she brought out her phone "I'll just text Freddie to pick me up here"

"Oh, where is he?"

"Shopping and having a _nerd bonding _with Nevel"

"Freddie went to school on a Sunday?"

"Yeah, Nevel texted him early this morning saying that he has an urgent message"

"What was it?"

"I don't know, Freddie won't tell me. He said it's a surprise"

"You still don't like surprises, do you?"

"Yeah, I told him Momma doesn't like surprises, if he gives me one, I might just have a heart attack"

"Awww..." Carly said playfully. "So, you still like Freddie, right?" Carly said, slowly confronting Sam about Freddie.

"Heck, yeah" Sam answered "You wouldn't believe how psyched I was when I saw him at the restaurant"

"So, you're together now" Carly assumed

"No, not really. I told Freddie he can decide if he wants to get back together, cause I always wanted him, and it will never change"

"Awww..., that's so sweet" Carly said, pretending to be touched "So what did he say?"

"He said he'll think about it"

_YES! _Carly's mind had a victory party. Freddie will _think _about it, meaning that _she _can still have him, and she's going to make sure Freddie chooses her. "Good luck, I hope Freddie will get back together with you"

"Thanks"

Yes, _good luck _to you, Carly thought. Because she'll do everything to make Freddie fall for _her_, and not for Sam. After a few seconds, Freddie came in to pick Sam up._  
_

"Ugh, it's about time" Sam said after seeing Freddie "So, the news?"

"This Freddie will be Principal of Ridgeway in three days"

"Oh, my God, you're gonna be Principal?" Sam said happily.

"For real?" Carly added, also with a very happy tone, and then both of the girls squealed.

"So, how about Gibby?" Sam asked.

"Why, what happened to Gibby?" Carly asked curiously.

"His wife left him, his business went down, he became a hobo, so Tori asked him to give Gibby a job" Sam narrated quickly.

"He already got the job, and he'll start next week" Freddie added.

"What subject?" Sam asked.

"Gym"

"Awesome" Sam remarked "So, we probably get going, it's already..." she took her phone and looked at the time "10:20, and Bacon Festival has to be done early in the morning"

"'Kay, let's go" Freddie said, as he waved to Carly "Bye, Carls"

"Bye Carly" Sam waved at Carly as well.

"Bye, guys" Carly waved goodbye at both of them as they left.

After the two left, a lot of ideas popped into Carly's mind, which was still aggressive about trying to win Freddie's love. With Freddie about to be Principal in three days, Larry, Spencer's son, being in high school studying at Ridgeway, and Gibby about to take the job as a teacher in a week, this seems to be a perfect setting for her plan, which she wants to call "Operation: Get Freddie"._  
_

* * *

Meanwhile, Tori's apartment

While waiting for Andre, who's still stuck in the label for not having finished the seven songs he was required to record, Tori was watching a 2020 movie called _Passionate _starring her older sister Trina, who surprisingly got a part in a real motion picture after graduating form high school and later started a movie career. A few seconds later, her phone rang. It's Carly.

"Hello" Tori picked the phone up.

"Hello, Tori"

"Oh, hey, Carly, what's up?"

"Is Gibby there?"

"Yeah, he's in here, getting ready for his first day in teaching next week. Why?"

"I want the two of you to do something for me"

"And what's in it for us?" Tori muttered.

"Wow, that Jade chick _really _taught you well" Carly was shocked "Is $300 apiece okay? This is kinda hard to do"

"For hard errands, I take at least $2,000"

"Fine, $2,000 each, now, will the two of you do something for me?"

"Fine, what do you want us to do?"

And Carly disclosed the plan of getting Freddie from Sam. She has to make sure that Freddie _falls_ for her, as it wouldn't make sense if she simply take Freddie away from Sam.

"What?!" Tori was shocked "No, I'm not gonna do it, forget about the 2 grand"

"Come on" Carly begged Tori "Like _you _didn't do this when you were trying to win Andre from that icky chick who dated him"

"Yeah, but at least that chick was not my best friend" Tori reasoned out.

"Please, just do it. I'll give you anything-anything you want, just do it"

"But-wait, you'll give me _anything_?"

"Yes"

"Fine" Tori reluctantly agreed "I'll just ask Gibby if it's okay with him"

"'Kay, Bye"

"Bye" Tori hung up.

* * *

_**What was Carly about to do to get Freddie? What will happen on Day 2 of Sam's stay at Freddie's? What opportunities and challenges await Freddie as he takes his job as Principal of Ridgeway? Stay tuned for Chapter 8 to find out!**_

_**Thanks again for all the reviews, those who added my story in their favorites list, and followed it as well. Expect more in the upcoming chapters, and please, please, please keep your reviews coming.**_


	8. The Grand Plan

**On the next ****_iWant Him_****: Sam and Freddie spends their second night at Freddie's, and what will Gibby's reaction be once he finds out that he was involuntarily involved in Carly's devious plan on getting Freddie?**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Grand Plan**

A few minutes after the call, Tori received an email from Carly containing the complete outline on getting Freddie from Sam. She printed it out, and she couldn't help but look at it in much shock and disappointment after she saw the whole thing. She wanted to back down, as she is not that type of girl who wanted to break her relationship with her best friend so easy or help someone do it to his/her best friend, but she felt like she was being forced by Carly to do it, and in the end she decided to do it for reasons she can't explain.

After a few minutes, Tori showed the plan to Gibby, who whined the second he saw the title "Operation: Get Freddie". "What, are you crazy? I ain't doing this!"

"Come on! You really need money to start with, and I think Carly's reward of $20,000 is enough"

"I may need money to start with, but not by doing this. This is Sam we're talking about, it's like breaking a relationship and a really strong friendship"

"Oh, come on, like you didn't try to break up Sam and Freddie when they first dated"

"Yeah, but it's not just Sam and Freddie. It's Carly and Sam, and they have been like best friends forever. I think instead of helping them break up, why don't we just find a way to prevent this from happening?"

"But Carly really like Freddie to the point that she'll explode if she doesn't get him. Come on, the least we can do is help her" Tori tried to convince him "I know it's-"

At that point, Andre walked in; he just arrived after managing to finish the seven singles he was required to record, and he knew that Gibby will be staying at their place until next week. "Hey"

"Heyyy" Tori greeted.

"Hi, Andre" Gibby greeted as well

"Oh, hi Gibby" Andre greeted back "So, what is going on in here?"

"Nothing" Tori and Gibby said in unison.

"Come on, you don't have to hide things from me" Andre said as he grabbed the paper containing the outline of Carly's plan. Tori didn't notice Andre's hands, so she didn't have time to take it away from him. Andre looked at the paper and started reading it "Operation: Get Freddie, a devious evil plan by Carly Shay" and started reading it's contents "What is thi-", until he read the Final Phase of the Plan "Gibby..., Tori lures Sam to..., while Carly enters the... and ... Freddie".

"What?!" Andre screamed in dismay "You're doing this?"

"I told her I don't want to!" Gibby defended himself.

"Why?!" Andre exclaimed.

"I don't know what made me do it" Tori reasoned out "it's just, Carly wanted Freddie so badly and I just felt pity on her so I decided to do it, and now I'm trying to get Gibby on it as well"

"Do you realize what you're about to do? Didn't you learn from what you did to that girl I was dating? And you're doing this again?"

"Come on, please let me do it, with Gibby. I'm just trying to help, okay?"

"This is not helping at all!" Andre exclaimed "This is breaking a friendship"

"That's what I said!" Gibby reacted to what Andre had said.

"That's it. I have to tell Cat, Robbie, Beck and Jade about this"

"No, please!" Tori begged "Don't tell anyone. I promised Carly I'll make this deal as small as possible"

"Okay, I won't tell anyone, but it doesn't mean that I agree with what you are trying to do, and once that it makes a big mess between Carly, Sam and Freddie, it's your fault not mine" Andre said as he went to their room to change clothes.

After Andre walked out, Gibby suddenly blurted out "Okay, I'll do it, except for Phases Four, Five, and the Final Phase"

"But that's like the only phases of the plan that involves _you_"

"Exactly" Gibby pointed out "In short, I don't want to do this. The least that I can do is to remain silent, keep a copy of the plan so I know when to start acting against this, and try to fix everything once this makes a huge mess"

"Okay, fine, just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"I won't" Gibby promised.

* * *

Meanwhile, en route Freddie's Apartment

He's doing this again. Freddie was again stuck into thinking about the upcoming fight between Carly and Sam while driving, and this time, with Sam sitting on the passenger seat who couldn't help thinking what's wrong with him. Poor Sam doesn't even know that her best friend was about to do something very hurtful to her, and Freddie couldn't tell her about it either, because he believes that this can still be fixed before it gets out of hand. "Freddie" Sam called out

"Yeah?" Freddie responded.

"I think you're over-speeding"

"No, I'm not" Freddie shook his head while keeping his eyes on the road "I'm only going at about..." he looked at his speedometer "83 miles an hour"

"Yeah, but this freeway says you should keep your speed at 75 or below"

"Oh, sorry" Freddie said as he stepped on the brakes and lowered his speed.

"Is there a problem? Is something bugging you?" Sam asked worriedly.

"No, it's nothing. It's just that..." Freddie has to think of an alibi "I'm about to become Principal in three days, and I was just worried of all new challenges that await me upon accepting the job"

"Challenges like..."

"Like, dealing with obnoxious students, bickering students, or even psychotic students" Freddie said the last part jokingly.

"And speaking of psychotic, do you know what happened to that Nora who trapped us in her house twice?"

"Yeah, I think a year ago, she escaped from prison with her parents, but the police shot her father dead and later her mom was sent to a mental hospital, so she was all depressed and later killed herself"

"Ah, poor woman" Sam said pitifully.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Jade's apartment, while Beck, Robbie, Cat and her were playing cards...

"She WHAT?!" Jade exclaimed while in a phone call with Andre, who already broke his promise of remaining silent with Carly's plan of getting Freddie.

"Carly wanted to have Freddie all to herself so desperately, and even sought the help of my wife here, but Tori just said yes, she'll help Carly!"

"Oh, my God, we should something!"

"Right. So don't let the others leave yet, I'm on my way there to discuss our plan of preventing this from happening. Obviously, Tori has turned over at the dark side"

"Yeah, it was kinda surprising to see her being all mean to her employees, but this is already out of control! And before you can even think of blaming me for all of this, I DID NOT DO ANY OF THIS SHIT, alright?"

"Alright. So, wait for me there?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll just tell the others about this"

"Okay. Bye"

"Bye" Jade said as she hung up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Freddie's apartment

Sam and Freddie again shared the night drinking, getting drunk, and they both forgot that they have to wake up early in the morning. Freddie's first class starts at 7, and Sam's Bacon Festival starts at 7 as well. Having forgotten those things, they just sat there and spent the night, which might be their last night together before _bad things _happen.

"So, since you're about to be Principal, what would happen to the classes that you handle?"

"Superintendent Dubois said that I should keep handling them, at least until the year ends"

"Wow, I guess that's a lot of work" Sam said with awe "How many classes do you handle?"

"About...eight"

"Eight?" Sam was shocked and impressed at the same time "And you get to keep all of them as you take the promotion?"

"Yeah, so I guess for the rest of the school year, I'm gonna be busy"

_Interesting_, Sam thought. Freddie sure didn't think that Sam would remember that this coming Sunday is his birthday, right? If he's gonna be busy, then she should at least make his birthday special by setting up a big surprise for him, and little did she know that a bigger surprise from Carly awaits her as Phase One of Operation: Get Freddie was about to be executed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jade's house

Andre just arrived at Jade's to talk about how they will prevent Carly's plan from executing successfully, especially the last phase. And to top it off, Tori is out there to help Carly with her plan.

"There you are" Jade muttered "Did you know that we were already panicking right after you told me about Carly's plan of getting Freddie from Sam, and Tori helping her?"

"Wait, is Gibby on it, too?" Cat asked

"He told me he's not" Andre said "so I think we can entrust him with this plan"

"Okay" Beck said calmly "So, what's the plan?"

"Okay, here's the information I got so far" Andre started giving the info "In three days, Freddie is about to take the promotion as Principal of some school called Ridgeway in Seattle, and Gibby will be taking the job as teacher next week, so we have to do this in Seattle"

"Seattle? For the next few weeks, or months?" Robbie grunted "Andre, we have lives to get back into, here in LA"

"Please, let him finish" Jade said.

"Thank you, Jade" Andre said as he continued "Yes, I know we still have our own lives and jobs to get back into, so we just have to come up with a way to move to Seattle and at the same time keep our jobs"

"So, I'll have to ask my boss to transfer me to the Seattle branch?" Jade clarified.

"Yes, exactly" Andre said "Once that we have our lives figured out to work in Seattle, then we execute the plan of preventing any trouble to happen"

"'Kay, so what's our plan?" Cat asked.

And Andre discussed with the others what to do to prevent every phase of Carly's plan from executing properly, and even talked about getting Gibby on to their side, as he knows the plan entirely, and he doesn't side with Carly and Tori.

"That's brilliant" Cat said in awe

"I like it" Jade was impressed with the plan.

"You're the best, man" Beck commented.

"So, next week, Seattle?"

"Yeah, sure" everyone said as they went back to playing cards.

* * *

Meanwhile, Carly's apartment, Bushwell Plaza

It's already 1:00 AM, and everyone in the apartment was asleep but Larry, as he has to do his project for tomorrow morning. He stayed up doing his project, and at the same time video chatting with Francine, Briggs and Howard's daughter, who for some unexplainable reason is now his girlfriend.

"So, is your aunt Carly alright?" Francine asked, concerned.

"I don't know. Lately she's been like paranoid, probably because she's in love with our history teacher"

"Yeah, our history teacher who's now about to be Principal"

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, dad once told me that Mr. Benson was like aunt Carly's best friend for many years, and that they dated once, right after he saved aunt Carly's life"

"Awww, that's so sweet"

"Now, there's this chick, Sam, also aunt Carly's best friend, who has really been in love with Mr. Benson since they were in high school"

"So your aunt's like desperate or something?"

"I don't know, maybe" Larry said "So listen, I'd like to video chat some more, but I gotta do my project that's due tomorrow morning, so maybe we should talk tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye" Larry said as he ended the chat. Right before he can go back to doing the project, he ran out of masking tape, so he searched Carly's room for some, and right in the coffee table a suspicious-looking piece of paper just sat there, so the kid got curious and unfolded the paper and read "Operation: Get Freddie, a devious evil plan by Carly Shay"

* * *

_**What would Larry do now that he has found out about his Aunt Carly's plan?**_

_**What were Andre, Beck, Jade and Cat planning to do to fix this?**_

_**Will Carly and Tori be able to execute Phase One of the plan?**_

_**Stay tuned for Chapter 9 to find out!**_

_**Thanks for reviewing my story, and before I can even think of your reviews, I feel like I should say a little thank you to Invader Johnny for reviewing in every chapter. For those who added this to their favorites list and following it, I can't mention you one by one, but I really appreciate it.**_

_**As for your reviews, they are highly appreciated as well, so please keep them coming,**_


	9. The Counter-attack

**On the next ****_iWant Him_****: Andre and the others go over their plan of preventing Carly's devious evil plan from executing successfully, and what challenges await Gibby as he takes on the job as a gym teacher at Ridgeway? And what would Larry do now that he finds out about Carly's plan?**

* * *

**Act II: Geting Freddie**

**(I feel like I should do this from time to time)**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own iCarly.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Counter-attack**

It's been a week since the events of the previous chapter took place, and so far these events happened:

Sam has already celebrated the restaurant's Bacon Festival, and already went back to LA to discuss with her executives about building another branch at Dallas, Texas.

Gibby has already moved back to Seattle, in his brother Guppy's apartment, so that he would have a place to stay given that his job at Ridgeway is regular.

Nevel has left the office of the Principal as he opens his haberdashery, and Freddie takes over.

Andre, who is a recording artist, requested the label producer to shoot his next music video in Seattle, and he was allowed.

Cat, as she is Sam's partner in _Momma and Cat's Specials_, decided to work in the Seattle branch, where Freddie and his co-teachers usually take their lunch breaks.

Robbie, who is a call center agent, quit his job, and applied for a teaching job at a local school in Yakima, and he was granted application.

Jade, who works at a blade-manufacturing company, talked and _seduced _her boss into transferring her to the company's Seattle branch.

Beck, a now-professional actor, didn't have to manipulate his producer, as he was given a main-cast part for a TV sitcom series, wherein his co-star would be Trina (he was disgusted with _that _part, though), and the whole series will be filmed in Seattle by choice of the show's creator.

* * *

Now, the real continuation begins...

It's been also a week since Larry saw that devious evil plan of his aunt Carly about getting Freddie from Sam, and until now, he was still very much bugged by it. Why would his nice sweet aunt do that to her best friend? Did she really love Mr. Benson when they were in high school? Is she really _that _desperate for Freddie? And the big question mark: Why is his and his dad Spencer's name _in _the plan? Was Carly about to talk them into helping her execute the plan?_  
_

For seven days, these questions have been bugging Larry continuously, until last night, he blurted this out to his girlfriend Francine while they were video chatting and today, this was what they were talking about all day long at school.

"Man, I can't believe your aunt would do that sort of devious, evil plan." Francine said, shocked "Wait, was the plan really evil?"

"Well, judging by the title 'Operation: Get Freddie, a devious evil plan by Carly Shay', yes, it was really evil"

"Did she really love Mr. Benson when they were in high school?"

"I don't know. The only thing I know was that everytime Mr. Benson expresses his love for aunt Carly, she would just simply reject him"

"Really? And now she has the right to simply swoop the guy as if she never discouraged him before?" Francine muttered.

"I know, right? And speaking of Principal Benson, where is he?"

"Out on a dinner date with some chick named Sam Puckett, for his birthday or something"

"Oh, right, I forgot, today is Mr. Benson's birthday. Well, yesterday was his actual birthday, but, I think he just wanted-"

"Get to class!"A mean teacher named Ms. Pisoff called out.

"Wow, Ms. Pisoff's so mean" Francine remarked.

"Yeah, I remember dad and aunt Carly telling me about how mean your parents were as teachers when they were in high school.

"Yeah, I know, sometimes I-"

"GET TO CLASS, YOU LITTLE ASSHOLES!" Ms. Pisoff yelled at the two.

"So I'll be getting to class, then"

"Goodbye kiss?" Larry requested as the two kiss before getting to class.

* * *

Meanwhile, at some restaurant at downtown Seattle called Uncle Ben's, Andre, Jade, Robbie, Beck and Cat had a meeting as they were about to launch their counter-attack on Carly's evil plan.

"This is a copy of the Carly's evil plan" Andre said as he showed the others the copy of the plan.

"Wow, where did you get that copy?" Cat asked.

"Gibby handed it over since he doesn't want to be involved in it. So, I reviewed it, and found out that Carly's plan is very simple. I guess she cut it short right after she realized that only Tori wanted to help her"

"Yeah, cause who would want to help a desperate woman get the guy who doesn't even love her anymore?" Jade commented.

"I know, right?" Robbie added "I can't believe Carly has went all psychotic all of a sudden"

"So, what's their plan?" Cat asked Andre.

"Oh, the plan on getting Freddie now has only four phases: Phase One - Get Freddie into some sort of trouble, Phase Two - Comfort him and make him feel safe, Phase Three - Seduce him, and Phase Four - Make a move"

"What sort of trouble would she get Freddie into?" Beck asked

"Well, I heard her and Tori conversing on the phone, with Tori talking about Freddie's job at Ridgeway"

"Oh my God, they're gonna get the man fired?" Jade said worriedly and shocked at the same time.

"I guess" Andre said "but whatever they were planning to do, we should do something to prevent this from happening. Beck, Trina is your co-star, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Did you tell her about the plan?"

"No" Beck shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Cause" Beck reasoned out "once Trina sees Freddie as he is now, she might instantly fall for him and there might be a bigger fight between Carly, Sam and Trina"

"Beck's got a point" Jade agreed "I've seen Trina recently and she's like even more desperate for boys now than she was then.

"Yeah, you're right" Andre sighed and paused for a moment "Wait, I got it!"

"What did you got?" Cat asked

"I just figured that if a guy makes Carly fall for him, she might forget all about Freddie and focus on the guy"

"Okay, I get it" Beck said "So which guy should ask Carly out?"

"Obviously, we would have to get somebody else to ask her out"

"Yeah" Robbie agrees "Andre can't ask Carly out, since Tori would find out"

"And obviously Beck can't either" Andre continued "Cause who knows what Jade would do if they takes things too far"

"Maybe we should let Robbie ask Carly out" Cat suggested "It's fine with me, I promise. I won't get jealous"

"Yeah..." Beck said "but, I think Robbie can't either"

"Why not?" Robbie asked curiously.

"Because the moment you asked her out she'll either spray you, slap you, or call the cops on you" Jade explained.

"Yeah, you're right" Robbie said "so, who are we gonna pay to ask Carly out? We don't know that many people here in Seattle"

"Wait, Cat, what about your ex-boyfriend, what's his name, Danny?" Andre asked

"Got a major part in a film, and will be in Australia for the next two years" Cat paused for a moment "Well, we can ask Sinjin, or Burf"

"Are you kidding me?!" Jade exclaimed "Even the combined faces of those morons won't even get the attention of Carly. Wait, Beck, what about your friend from Canada, Moose?"

"He's in the Army now, and will probably take a break from there in about a year"

"Well, this only meant one thing: we all have to find a guy, single and available, handsome and Carly-material to ask Carly out" Andre said "we have to come up with one guy each, and from them we only pick one to ask Carly out"

"And we should have it tomorrow, for we don't know when will Carly and Tori execute the first phase of the plan" Jade added.

"Kay, sure" everyone agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Groovy Smoothie

After class, Larry and Francine decided to hang out at the Groovy Smoothie, where, coincidentally, Sam and Freddie were there.

"Hey, Mr. Benson" Larry and Francine greeted.

"Oh, hey, Larry, hey, Francine" Freddie greeted back.

"Cool if we join you?" Larry asked.

"Sure, have a seat" Freddie said as the two kids sat on the vacant seats in the table.

"You know these children?" Sam asked

"Yeah, these are my students" Freddie said "This is Larry, and this is Francine"

"And I suppose you're Sam?" Larry asked Sam

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Oh, my dad's been telling me about you" Larry answered.

"Your dad?"

"Oh, Spencer's his dad" Freddie said.

"Oh, so" Sam said, to Larry "how's your dad?"

"Still the same"

"Oh, good to know" Sam then turned to Francine "And I swear, I remember some people from high school in you"

"Oh, cause fifteen years ago, Mr. Howard divorced his wife, then married Ms. Briggs and had her" Freddie explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah" Francine nodded "sometimes I feel embarrassed when any teacher asks about my parents"

"Well, you should be, kid" Sam said jokingly.

And so the four just hang out there, drank smoothies, and talked, after which they had to go.

"Listen, guys, I love to hang with you, but I still have to check your papers, get on a fight with parents of the some obnoxious students, and prepare tomorrow's lesson plan" Freddie said.

"And, don't forget" Sam added "you also have to snoodle with me"

"Oh, right"

"Yeah, it's okay, we were about to leave, too" Larry said

"Oh, so mind if I give both of you a ride home?"

"No, thanks, I have a car"

"Oh, well, wait. How old are you?" Freddie asked

"Fifteen, but when I was getting my driver's license, dad adjusted my age by one year"

"That's good, kid" Sam commented

"So, I guess, we'll see you tomorrow, then" Freddie said

"Bye, Mr. Benson, bye Sam" Larry and Francine waved goodbye to them

"Bye" Fredide and Sam waved at them as they left.

After Sam and Freddie left, Larry and Francine found something on the table. It was some kind of journal, and Sam or Freddie probably left it there. Larry tried to return it to them, but they already left. They opened the journal, and found out that it was no ordinary journal; it was Sam's diary from when she, Freddie and Carly were in high school. It was very thick, thick enough to hold entries dated even the present day. Why does Sam carry this to work? What does it contain? Larry and Francine decided to look at it at Larry's apartment, in his room.

Upon reaching Larry's room, the two started reading some of Sam's entries.

_January 8th, 2009_

_Dear Diary,_

_I really felt bad about telling the whole world that Freddie never kissed anyone. I mean, I never really feel bad about messing with that nerd, but today, I felt guilty when I found out that what I did really hurt him, so I talked to him there in the fire exit. I revealed that I never kissed anyone either and we ended up kissing. At that point, I realized that I was already in love with him just by feeling his lips, so now what do I do? Should I express my feelings for him or should I wait for the right time?_

* * *

_April 11th, 2011_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't take this any longer. I've been hiding my feelings for Freddie for so long and I can't take it, I feel like I'm about to explode. And to top it off, I'm not even sure why I'm feeling this. I've always hated him, and I've loved messing with him. I tried to express my feelings for him by hanging with them when he and Brad were doing their project for the lock-in, and when we were alone, late at night, I couldn't take it anymore. I kissed Freddie and I didn't care if he returns his feeling to me or not._

* * *

And this was the entry that struck them the most:

_December 6th, 2012_

_Dear Diary,_

_Looks like iCarly really was breaking up, with Carly moving with her dad to Italy and now, mom finally got a legal job in LA and wanted me and Melanie to move with her. Of course, at first, I didn't want to go, since I'll miss living in Seattle, and...I'll miss Freddie. It was almost like he was the reason why I have the strength to bully people and do iCarly back then. Before we left Seattle, I talked to Freddie to say our goodbyes. I told him how much I've loved him ever since we met, how jealous I got when he and Carly dated, and most of all, how I've tried to hide my feelings for him all these years, and I was very glad he felt the same for me. Right after then, I promised myself that I would wait God knows how long until I see Freddie again. I will never date anyone, fall in love and marry until such time, and if such time comes, I swear, I would never let him go. That's how I love him._

That diary entry reminded Larry of Carly's devious evil plan of getting Freddie from Sam. When he first saw the plan, he asked himself, does Carly really deserve Freddie? Now the answer is clear. Carly is just as desperate as shit for boys so she thought of getting Freddie. Sam really loved him, she deserves him, and that is clear to Larry and Francine now, so they have to prevent Carly's plan from working as well.

* * *

_**What would Larry and Francine do to stop Carly's plan?**_

_**What "trouble" would Carly get Freddie into?**_

_**Would Andre's plan work out?**_

_**Stay tuned for Chapter 10 to find out!**_

_**Guys, sorry for the late update. As a college student, I've been really busy with school, and homeworks, but I'll still do my best to update everyday or every other day.**_

_**Reviews are still highly appreciated so please keep them coming.**_


	10. Distracted

**On the next ****_iWant Him_****: Carly and Tori makes their move as they execute the first phase of their plan, Andre and the others finally choose their ideal guy to ask Carly out and distract her from making her plan work, and what would Larry and Francine do to stop Carly's devious evil plan?**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Distracted**

_**Operation: Get Freddie, a devious evil plan by Carly Shay**_

_**Phase One: Get Freddie into Some Sort of Trouble**_

_**Any trouble at all, either big or small, the important thing is that I have to make him want the comfort of someone.**_

* * *

The next day, Larry and Francine talked all day about what they have read in Sam's diary, and what to do to stop Carly's plan on getting Freddie.

"Wow, can't believe that Sam chick really loved Mr. Benson" Francine commented.

"And that is why we have to make sure aunt Carly's plan goes wrong. Sam deserves Mr. Benson, and I would like to see them get married"

"Yeah, lately I've been imagining the two of them getting married, here at school, with the world's fattest priest being the minister"

"Oh, I've seen that entry about the world's fattest priest. Where is it?"

"Here" Francine turned the pages to the diary entry with the world's fattest priest in it.

_November 21st, 2007_

_Dear Diary,_

_I felt really upset that we didn't make it to the world records book on running the longest webcast, but Carly, Freddie and I did get our pictures in the record book when Spencer qualified for a world record on most moving objects in a sculpture. And, oh my God, I got to meet the world's fattest priest, AAAHHH!_

"Awwww..." The two said as they read the entry.

A few moments later, Freddie walks in and sees the two "Hey have you seen Sam's diary, she might have left it at the Smoothie"

"Here" Larry said as he handed over Sam's diary to Freddie "We were gonna return this to her back at the Smoothie but you guys already left when we found it, so we kept it and read it"

"Oh, well, thanks" Freddie took the diary.

"Um, Mr. Benson, not to be meddling with your love story with Sam, but we just got curious of it, so can you please tell us more of your life in high school?" Francine asked

"Um...what time is your next class?"

"2 PM"

"To the Principal's office, then" Freddie said as he walked to his office, followed by Larry and Francine.

* * *

Meanwhile, Carly's apartment

While Spencer was taking sculptures for delivery, Carly invited Tori over to the apartment to talk about the first phase of the plan.

"So, have you figured out what trouble would we get Freddie into?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, it's simple" Carly started to explain "While Freddie is out to have lunch with his co-teachers, we install four security cameras in his office, and after let's say one or two days, we get good footage of him settling fights between students and disputes with the parents and edit them into something we can use against him"

"So, we're really gonna get him fired?"

"Maybe"

"And if that doesn't work, what do we do?"

"I don't know, I don't put Plan B into my plans"

"What? Did you know that most plans fail just because they do not have plan B? Or even more plans that have Plan B fail either because they didn't prepare plan B in time?"

"I get it. It's just, hard to think of alternate plans in situations like this"

"Okay, here's an alternate plan for you. Forget about the whole getting Freddie thing, and find some other guy that will love you"

"Tori!"

"Just saying!" Tori raised her arms in defeat

"So, Freddie said he and his co-teachers always hang out at Momma and Cat's during lunch break, so once they arrive there, you text me, and I will sneak in and install our security cameras"

"I think you should watch until he gets his car and leaves"

"Why?"

They wouldn't _always _hang out at Momma and Cat's, so if tomorrow they hang out somewhere else, how would I know they've left?"

"Yeah, you're right" Carly sighed "Do you...know what time he takes lunch?"

"I don't know, I'm not a spy!"

"It's useless, we can't do our plan since we both have lives to get back to"

"Well, you can always send your boss a text saying that you don't feel well"

"Yep, this is totally gonna work"

* * *

Meanwhile, Therapy Center

The next day, before Carly can even text her boss an alibi saying that she's not feeling well, she was called by her boss saying that most of the employees will not be reporting to work due to some sort of problems, so she had no choice but to treat as many patients as possible, so that she will have to take a break to buy her some time to install her security cameras in the Principal's Office. However, before she can even think of heading for Ridgeway, she had one more patient. Not _just_ a patient; he's like _the_ hottest patient she will have ever treated.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Shay" the patient said as he entered.

"State your name, age, occupation and problem"

"Mark Campbell, 36, chef at a restaurant, mild depression"

Oh my God, a guy _that_ hot doesn't look like he's thirty-six years old. And why is he depressed about? Carly sure can fix this.

"Please have a seat" Carly said as they both sat in the therapy couch.

"So can you give me a little background about your mild depression?"

Mark started narrating his story "Okay, so two months ago, my fiance broke up with me. We've been together for like five or six years, and she was like the girlfriend that I fell in love with the most among my ex-girlfriend. Three months ago, I proposed to her, and she accepted the proposal. However, a month later, she broke up with me, saying that she fell in love with my brother"

"Awww..." Carly then pretended that she wasn't _very _touched by the story "Please continue"

"So after she broke up with me, I've lost my mind. I can't eat, I can't sleep I can't do almost anything. Last week, I went to a psychiatrist and he told me that I have mild depression, and recommended that I take a therapy to regian my old self"

_Oh my God, I can heal your broken heart!_, Carly thought. She fell in love at first sight with the guy, and right after he told his story, her love went deeper. And Cat did a good job in choosing the guy to ask Carly out. Let's just hope that Carly wouldn't want to go back to getting Freddie.

So the therapy went for about a half hour. Freddie, some of his co-teachers, Larry and Francine have already taken lunch at Inside-Out Burger and went back to school and Carly didn't even notice because she was distracted by the guy who just made her fall instantly in love with him.

"And we're done" Carly announced after the therapy has finished "So, how do you feel?"

"Good, I'm okay now" Mark said "Thanks so much for curing my depression"

"Oh, it's my job anyway"

"So listen, instead of paying you for the service, how about I take you to a lunch date or something?"

"Oh I wouldn't mind at all!"Carly said as the two left the place to go get lunch.

* * *

Meanwhile, at some restaurant called Al's Diner

Carly and Mark went there to have lunch and to get to know each other more than just being a therapist-patient relationship.

"So tell me the truth" Carly said, smiling "What is your real age?"

"Thirty-six, I already told you"

"You don't look like you're thirty-six years old. When I first saw you, I thought you were a college student"

"Yeah, well, I was born in a family of good and young-looking people"

"Oh, so you work at a restaurant, and lately you've been depressed?"

"Yeah, it's true"

"Well, how did you ever do your job as chef considering your condition?"

"Well, it wasn't easy, experiencing some trouble in cooking, like having lettuce mistaken for cabbage, or tomato mistaken for a carrot"

Carly laughed hard after hearing this "Oh my God, stop making me laugh, you're killing me!"

"It's true"

"So, where do you work?"

"Momma and Cat's Specials. You ever heard of that restaurant?"

"Yeah, my best friend Sam owns the place"

"Oh, really? So you were thinking of sharing profit with Sam?"

"Oh no, it's her business, I'm not really that desperate for money"

Their conversation went on for like four hours and they like hitted off, and they even hanged out in the therapy center while Carly treats more patients. Yeah, Andre's plan worked and it worked good! And everyone of the gang will have to thank Cat for this.

* * *

Meanwhile, Uncle Ben's

"I must say, that went better than I expected" Andre remarked.

"Wow, good job, Cat" Jade added.

"Yeah, that was a great job done, you totally made it look so easy!" Beck added.

"Thanks" Cat said "Cause it wasn't so easy searching in every branch of _Momma and Cat's _to find an employee suitable for the job. I just hope this goes well with Mark's wife"

"What?!" everyone exclaimed.

"He has a wife?!" Robbie exclaimed, almost yelling.

"Yeah, you said we should find a guy to ask Carly out"

"Yeah, find a guy who's not taken by marriage and being fucked up every night!" exclaimed Jade.

"Oh, you meant find a guy who really is broken-hearted to really fall in love with her" Cat realized.

"Yes, it's about time you fuckin' realize it!" Jade said, now shouting.

"Oh, man, we're dead!" Andre said worriedly.

"Okay, let's not freak out" Beck calmed everyone "Let's just stay calm, and have faith on the guy that Cat hired"

"But what if Carly suddenly finds out that the man has a wife? She's gonna have to go back to her original plan of getting Freddie" Jade said worriedly.

"Yeah, Freddie is the only one that might be perfect for Carly" Robbie added.

"Jade and Robbie has a point" Andre said "We have to find a back-up guy in case Mark messes up"

"No, it won't work" Jade said "If Carly suddenly discovers that Mark has a wife, she's not gonna trust anymore guys"

"Yeah, and worse, if Mark eventually falls in love with Carly and his wife finds out, there would be bigger trouble" Robbie added.

"'Kay, how about this?" Andre suggested "We hire another guy who's handsome, nice and SINGLE, make shim introduce himself as Mark's brother, tell her that Mark died from some car crash or something, then ask her out on a date after a few weeks"

"Good plan" Robbie commented

"And obviously, we can't trust Cat on finding the back-up guy anymore" Jade added.

"So, same thing tomorrow, all of us except Cat find the back-up guy and then take Mark out of the job?" Andre said

"Yeah, and we make sure that the guy is flawless" Jade added.

* * *

_**Would Carly find out that Mark has a wife, and was just hired by Cat?**_

_**How would Larry act against Carly's plan?**_

_**Would Carly go back to getting Freddie from Sam?**_

_**Stay tuned for Chapter 11 to find out!**_

_**Thanks for all who viewed, wrote reviews, and added this and me to your favorites and alerts list. Please keep your reviews coming.**_


	11. Runaway

**On the next ****_iWant Him_****: Larry and Francine now plot their own plan since Andre and the others' plan looks like it's about to go down the toilet. And what happens as soon as Sam or Freddie find out about all of this?**

**Um, some minor technical difficulties might have happened so the real eleventh chapter is temporarily unavailable. But for the mean time, please enjoy this more exciting pre-written emergency suspense episode featuring Gibby's ex-wife, Tasha, and their children, Alice and Benedict, who ran away for some reason *presses emergency video button in the blue remote***

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Runaway**

This was what happened in New York City, where Gibby's ex-wife Tasha and their children, fourteen-year-old Alice and thirteen-year-old Benedict, are now living, while _all of this _was happening:

Before even leaving Gibby two months ago, Tasha met this man Clifford at work, and they eventually became friends. After Tasha discovers that Gibby is "cheating" on her, she immediately moved to New York with Clifford and her children and started a new life in there. However, Tasha's life is bound to change for the worse once her children found out about one little secret.

New York, Four Days Ago

Tasha has just announced to her children that she's pregnant for a third child, this time with Clifford, and the two, of course, were very psyched about it. But what Alice and Benedict are to discover is that their mom has been pregnant for about seven months already, before she even caught Gibby and his customer together.

That night, Tasha and Clifford were in their room, talking about their upcoming baby.

"You know, I'm kinda worried" Tasha said

"Worried about what?"

"You know, in two months we're expecting our son, and what if the kids find out that what I did to my ex-husband was just a cover-up so I would have a reason to leave him?"

"Tasha, I think you have to relax" Clifford said calmly "It's all going to be just fi-"

No it's not. They're too late. Alice and Benedict were listening to them conversing about how Tasha accused Gibby of cheating so that she can cover the fact that _she _was the one who cheated on him in the first place.

"What?!" The two children said in unison.

"It's not what you think" Tasha replied quickly "it's just-"

"I knew it!" Alice yelled "You were trying to get dad off the picture so you can enjoy your new guy!"

"Alice, that's not the proper way to talk to your mother!" Tasha managed to reprimand the kid.

"You dare call yourself a mother?!" Benedict exclaimed "All you can think about is yourself!"

"Benedict!"

"You can say anything you want, mom, but we're out of here!" Alice said as the two walked out.

Yes, Alice and Benedict walked out, as in out of their house for good. They packed their bags, left their home, and started their journey to God knows where. They really don't know exactly where they were going, as long as it is as far away from New York as possible. Until they thought of their dad Gibby back at Las Vegas. They thought that it's about time that they return to their dad where they really belong. For them, it doesn't really matter how long they would have to travel, since they didn't even have money to buy food, take the bus, or to pay for anything with, as long as they get there, and fast. Who knows, maybe Vegas isn't that far to walk. Or is it?

* * *

Seattle, Present Date

It's been four days since Alice and Benedict ran away from home. While wandering the streets of Seattle, they looked at the big sign along the freeway containing the date today, and it read Tuesday, February 6th, 2029. They have been wandering across the United States for like four days without food, water or anything. But they didn't lose hope. They held on to the hope that one day, they will get to Vegas and find their dad.

That same evening, same day where Carly met Mark at the therapy center and where Andre and the others revised their plan, Sam and Freddie went to see a movie called "The First Kiss: Part 11" and are now on their way to Freddie's apartment.

"Oh man, _The First Kiss: Part 11_, still the worst movie of all time" Sam commented, chuckling.

"Ain't it?" Freddie replied as he shifted gears "Told you it was all bad from Part 1"

"Man, the producer should just think of another movie to produce"

"Well, I guess the producer and writer ran out of ideas"

The two laughed, and a moment of silence followed.

Sam broke the silence "Hey, do you remember when we both had our very first kiss?"

"Yeah, it's still fresh in my mind. I still can't believe you haven't had your first kiss right before then"

"I told you I can be unpredictable" Sam said "Man, I still don't get why this first kiss thing makes most people go psycho"

"Well, I guess it's the feeling"

"Yeah, I doubt it"

After yet another moment of silence, Sam shouted out "WOAH! CHILDREN ON THE ROAD!"

Freddie looked at her calmly and smiling "Sam, I'm not falling for it like Spencer did the last time you-"

"I'm serious! There ARE children crossing the freeway!"

Freddie turned his eyes back on the road, and saw two children like hobos, crossing the freeway. He instantly applied the brakes, and swerved to avoid the children. The children are no other than Alice and Benedict, the children of Gibby and Tasha, who ran away from home four days ago and are now walking their way to Vegas, thinking that their dad's still there. Freddie stopped, motioned the children to get in the car, and continued driving while Sam interviews them.

"What are your names?" Sam asked the children pitifully.

"I'm Alice"

"And I'm Benedict"

"And why were you crossing the freeway?" Sam asked, very much concerned "Don't you have families that are looking for you?"

"Nah" Benedict answered "We ran away"

"Ran a-why?"

"Cause" Alice explained "Our mom cheated on our dad and started a relationship with another guy, and worse, she tried to cover it by accusing dad of cheating on her"

"What a jerk!" Freddie commented while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Wait, so you ran away to find your dad?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Benedict answered "We've come all the way from New York-"

"Woah, woah, wait, New York?!" Sam said in shock and concern "How long have you been wandering across America?"

"'Bout four days" Alice answered

"And we vowed that we're never gonna stop until we get to our dad's house in Vegas" Benedict added

"Vegas?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well, we can't just let you spend the next two days walking your way to Vegas without food or anything" Freddie said "Why don't you let me drive you to your dad's house"

"Woah, wait" Sam said "You have classes tomorrow morning, and Vegas is like eighteen hours from here"

"Well, I can't just let the poor children wander here with nothing to eat or anything" Freddie said, then he asked the two "What's your dad's address?"

"We don't know"

"Wait, you don't know?!" Sam said "then how are we supposed to find your dad?"

"Do you know your dad's name?" Freddie asked.

Alice answered "His name is Orenthal Gibson, but most people call him Gibby"

Sam and Freddie looked at each other, as the name Alice mentioned ring a bell.

"Oh my God, these are Gibby's children?" Sam turned to Freddie

"Man, what did that fucker Tasha do now?!"

"Wait, you know our parents?" Benedict asked.

"Yeah, very much" Sam said "Gibby was a very close friend of ours when we were in high school"

"And he doesn't live in Vegas anymore" Freddie continued "See, two months ago, after your mom left him, his business and whole life went down the toilet, and he later wandered down the street as a hobo, so our friend Tori talked me into getting him a job at Ridgeway, where we all spent high school, so he kinda lives here at Seattle now"

"Wait, do you know Gibby's address so we can take them there?" Sam asked Freddie.

"No, but I can call him and tell him that we found his children crossing the freeway" Freddie said as he took his phone and dialed Gibby's number.

"Hello?" It was Gibby

"Hello, Gibby?"

"Oh, Freddie, what's up?"

"Do you happen to have two children named Alice and Benedict?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just a few minutes ago I found them crossing the freeway"

"What?! Why?!" Judging his voice, he was shocked of what he heard.

"Well, I don't know what your demented wife did but they said she cheated on you first and she just accused you of cheating to cover her little shit secret"

"She WHAT?!" Gibby reacted

"So listen, can you text me your address so that I can drive over there and drop the kids?"

"Dude, I live at Guppy's while I save money to rent my own, but for some unexplained reason, Guppy doesn't want children in the apartment"

"Why not?!"

"I don't know, but he kinda throws tantrums every time a kid enters our apartment"

"Why, doesn't he have kids of his own?"

"Dude, he's only twenty-five, and all he does is work, invite friends over and... that's about it. He had no girlfriends ever since his last one got pregnant by a hotter guy and her baby bit him in the..."

"Bit him in the what?"

"You know, in the... part where really hurts once you hit it, and-"

"I don't need to know"

"So listen, Freddie, don't get me wrong, I feel really psyched about retrieving my children, but I gotta save money to rent my own place first before I can even think of getting them back"

"So you're just gonna let your little brother fuckin' tellin' you what to do?!"

"Hey, _never_ underestimate Guppy. The last time I brought children from gym class to our apartment, I caught him arranging my suitcases and booking a flight for me to Denmark"

"Wow" Freddie commented "So, where are they supposed to live, I can't just dump them into the streets and live like hobos"

"Wait, don't you like live alone and your apartment can like house at least five people?"

"Well, yeah, but you know my job, and you know how busy I get every day, so I think I won't have time to take care of children"

"Dude, Alice is fourteen, and Benedict is thirteen, they can pretty much take care of themselves"

"Well, okay, I'll make it work, but don't they have school to go to?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'll use my own money to send them to school, but for the mean time, they're gonna have to live with you"

"Well, okay"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye" Freddie said as he hung up.

"Well?" Sam said, waiting to hear what Gibby said.

"He said he would love to have his children live with him again, but he said his brother throws tantrums when he sees children in the apartment, so he kinda wants them to live with me"

"Wait, his brother, Guppy?" Sam asked, quite shocked.

"Yeah, I don't really understand how and why, but I think Guppy _kinda_ controls Gibby now"

"Wow, so, are you really gonna adopt the children?"

"Well, Gibby really couldn't take his children with him unless he saves money to rent his own place, so I guess I am"

"Okay" Sam said then she turned ti the kids "Um, guys, is it okay if you stay with Uncle Freddie while your dad saves money to get himself a home?"

"Sure" Alice said, still sad about what her mom did "It really doesn't matter, as long as we are far from mom and her stupid boyfriend"

"But we still get to see dad everyday, right?" Benedict added

"Sure" Freddie answered "Your dad said he'll still send you to school, and he kinda teaches there, so you get to see him everyday"

"Wait, Freddie, I think we should stop for food, these children hasn't eaten for days" Sam said

"Good call, and I'm also starving" Freddie said as they stopped by Inside-Out Burger to get food, and then continued heading for Freddie's apartment.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this suspense episode.**_

_**I know, I know it wasn't that exciting, but try staying tuned for Chapter 12 if you want more excitement.**_

_**As for your reviews, please keep them coming, I know this story isn't really going great, but I still need and appreciate your reviews, so please, please, please keep them coming.**_


	12. iJoin the Club

**On the next ****_iWant Him_****: Alice and Benedict embark on a new adventure and face new challenges as they meet Larry and Francine, who has now come up with a back-up plan in case Andre's main and back-up counter-attacks go wrong. And Tasha comes to Vegas with her boyfriend Clifford to retrieve her children, only to find out that they ****_kinda_**** got back with their dad in Seattle.**

**And what will happen if these plans, even Carly's main plan gets busted? Wait, that will be in the upcoming chapters (Oh my God, I'm a spoiler)**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: iJoin the Club**

Seattle, two days later

Freddie got up early in the morning after he got a call from Superintendent Dubois saying that he has to interview some guy applying for a teaching job. Lucky for him, he doesn't have to wake the kids up. Right after he finishes cooking breakfast, Alice and Benedict come to the kitchen automatically, smelling the good aroma of waffles, french toast, bacon, and a cup of coffee.

"Wow, Uncle Freddie, this is really good toast" said Alice as she took a sip of coffee.

"Awww, thanks" Freddie said, touched "So, listen, I have to interview some guy who is applying for a teaching job, so I might have to drive you to school a bit early"

"Ah, it's okay" Benedict said "We'll just hang at the cafeteria until our first class starts"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the school cafeteria

Wow, even early in the morning, Larry and Francine come to school just to think of a better way to stop Carly's devious evil plan which won't involve lying.

"Okay, what about this?" Francine suggested "We tell Sam about Carly's plan"

"No, that would be last resort. We should keep this chiz as small as possible, so that trouble can as much as possible be avoided"

"Oh, okay...How about this? We grab a dynamite, and light it up in your aunt's room in the middle of the night"

"Francine!"

"Sorry" Francine raised her arms in defeat "Man, I can't think of any plan that would outsmart Aunt Carly"

A few seconds later, Larry finally got it "Okay, okay I got it!"

"What?"

"You know how there have been a ton of online dating sites in the net?"

"Yeah?"

"We make Aunt Carly a video so that when other lonely adults see it, they'll ask her out"

"Oh my God, you're a genius!"

"Aren't I?"

"But wait" Francine said

"What?"

"What if aunt Carly refuses to make a video?"

"Then we get good footage of her, and then edit them altogether into something people wanna see"

"I think our mission's clear. Wait, we don't have enough tech equipment to record and edit aunt Carly"

Larry thought for a minute until... "Mr. Benson! Dad once told me that Mr. Benson has like every latest gadgets, camera, computer, and even editing software"

"Good" Francine remarked "To the Principal's Office!" she said as they left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Principal's Office

Freddie has reviewed the application form of the applicant and started the interview.

"So," Freddie said as he went over the application form "your full name is Clifford Maxwell?"

Yes, that same Clifford as the new boyfriend of Gibby's ex-wife Tasha. "Yeah" he answered.

"So how would you like your students to address you, Mr. Maxwell, Maxwell, or Clifford?"

"I guess, Mr. Maxwell would be fine"

"Mr. Maxwell" Freddie said as he wrote something in Clifford's assessment paper "So, what made you decide to work here at Ridgeway high school?"

Before Clifford can even answer the question, the two heard someone knock at the door.

"It's open!" Freddie said, as Larry opened the door.

"Um...Mr. Benson" Larry said "We were just wondering, can we borrow your camera and laptop?"

"Sure, you borrow my camera, but not my laptop, it contains all of your grades, exams, suspension records, detention records, failing mark records, the honors list, and even the weekly menu in the school cafeteria"

"No, we..uh, don't really want to see or manipulate those things or records" Francine said "We just need to transfer some editing software to our laptop"

"Oh, sure" Freddie said "What for?"

Larry and Francine looked at each other, then Larry finally thought of an alibi "Um... we...uh...kinda...wanna do some music video and post it on Splash Face.

"Oh, okay. Meet me at the parking lot later, and I'll drive you over to my apartment, the camera's in there"

"Okay, thanks" Larry and Francine said as they closed the door.

* * *

After a few minutes of interview, Freddie approved Clifford's application and he's now officially a math teacher. However, it is still unknown to Alice and Benedict, along with the fact that Tasha is secretly spying around the school to find out if the kids really are studying here now.

"Hey, Uncle Freddie" Alice said as they saw Freddie pass by.

"Oh, hey" Freddie said.

After a second, the three saw Clifford pass by, not noticing them.

"Hey, what's he doing here?" Benedict asked.

"Oh, he's the newest teacher here, I just approved his application"

"You WHA-" Benedict said as he was calmed down by Alice, saying "It's okay, it's okay. He doesn't know, okay?"

"Doesn't know about what?" Freddie asked, confused.

"Okay, I hate to bring this up, but that man is the new boyfriend of our mom, and he probably went to teach here so that he and mom can retrieve us and make us go back with them to New York"

"Oh" Freddie said "I'm sorry I-"

"It's okay" Alice said "It's not your fault; you were just doing your job as principal"

* * *

Meanwhile, Therapy Center

Thank God Carly _still_ doesn't know that the guy Cat hired has a wife, and it looks like she wouldn't find it out until sooner or later. Anyway, it looks like Carly's having some lunch break, so she just hanged out in the therapy room with Mark.

"So, you're a chef at a restaurant, right?" Carly started a conversation.

"Yeah"

"What's your... best dish?" Carly said, a bit flirtily.

"Oh" Mark paused as he tries to think of his best dish "it's... baked macaroni"

"Oh, I love baked macaroni. How much is that in Momma and Cat's?"

"Oh, we don't make it at Momma and Cat's. That's just my personal specialty"

"I can't wait to taste your baked mac..."

"You want me to come over at your place, it seems like your next patient's not gonna be coming for about one more hour"

"Sure, I'd love to hang out at my-" Carly paused and asked "Wait, why can't we hang out at your place?"

"'Cause..." Mark tried to think of an alibi "even I don't really hang out at my own place. I mean, it's not really nice in there, it's environment is... disturbing, very noisy, and you know, kinda disgusting"

"Oh, then let's hang out at my place" Carly said as the two left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ridgeway

Larry and Francine are about to head for the parking lot to meet Freddie when they saw two children apparently headed for the same direction. They are Alice and Benedict, the same kids whom they saw earlier at the cafeteria.

"Hey" Larry recognized the two "Aren't you the two kids that we saw earlier at the cafeteria?"

"Yeah" Benedict answered, recognizing Larry and Francine as well "We, uh, kinda saw you too"

"So, where are you headed?" Francine asked.

"Parking Lot" Alice answered "to meet Uncle Freddie"

"Why?" Francine asked.

"Um... I don't know if he told you, but we kinda live with him for the mean time until our dad saves money to rent himself and us an apartment" Benedict narrated.

"Oh, okay" Larry said "So, listen, I know we just met and everything, but will you guys help us with a plan?"

"Sure, we'll help you with a plan" Alice said "but will you help us with a plan?"

Larry and Francine looked at each other, then Francine turned to Alice and Benedict "Uh... sure"

"Thanks" Benedict said "Now tell us more of the plan" he said as the four continued heading for the parking lot.

* * *

Meanwhile... Nevel's haberdashery

Yeah... Robbie needed a new zipper, since his pants' zipper fell apart the other day, so he went there and Cat accompanied him.

"So, why are we here?" Cat asked.

"Cause, I gotta get a new zipper for my pants, stupid clothing company"

"Okay" Cat said "so, have you found a back-up guy for Carly?"

"Yeah, that's why I took the copy of Carly's plan from Andre so that I can show him how our plan would go"

"Good" Cat remarked "And, I'm sorry for messing up with the original plan"

"It's okay" Robbie said as they entered the haberdashery "You didn't mean to"

"Welcome to Nevel's haberdashery" Nevel greeted the two "How can I help you?"

"Um, I would like to purchase a zipper for jeans" Robbie said.

"Okay, one zipper for jeans. Anything else?"

"No, not really"

"That would be seven dollars"

"Here you go" Robbie said as he handed over seven bucks to Nevel.

"Thank you" Nevel said "Please expect your zipper within eighteen to twenty-four hours"

"Okay, thanks" Robbie said as he and Cat left the place. Just as they left, and Nevel was about to make the zipper, he found a piece of paper. Robbie must have left it. As he opened it, he read "Operation: Get Freddie, a devious evil plan by Carly Shay". _Oh my God, what has happened to that Carly and she thought of getting in between Sam and Freddie?_ Nevel thought. Freddie once saved him from getting fired when he was still principal, so he has to help Freddie save his relationship with Sam, and there is only one way to do it: tell Sam about this.

* * *

**_How would Sam react once Nevel tells her about Carly's plan?_**

**_What would happen to Andre's and Larry's plans once Sam finds out about Carly's plan?_**

**_What were Alice and Benedict planning to get Clifford fired without he meeting them in there?_**

**_Stay tuned for Chapter 13 to find out!_**

**_Guys, sorry for the late update, but I hope you're enjoying this story so far, as well as my newest one, iLove Ride. Reviews are still greatly appreciated, and those reviews really inspire me to update faster, so please, please, please keep them coming._**


End file.
